Nueve veces rechazada
by Sirena con patas
Summary: Como una pequeña broma escolar, Edward pensó que desvirgar a la inadaptada chica nueva sería tan fácil y divertido como quitarle un dulce a un bebe; pero él no contaba definitivamente con descubrir el oscuro pasado que Isabella tanto se empeñaba en ocultar…
1. A esto se le llama felicidad

**Summary:** Como una pequeña broma escolar, Edward pensó que desvirgar a la inadaptada chica nueva sería tan fácil y divertido como quitarle un dulce a un bebé; al fin y al cabo, era el más guapo y popular de la escuela. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Edward Cullen?, todos lo tomarían como una divertida bromita de último año. Pero él no contaba definitivamente con descubrir el oscuro pasado que Isabella tanto se empeñaba en ocultar…

Algunas cosas me pertenecen, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y otras cosas quizá son de la televisión.

Capitulo Beteado por _**Ariana Mendoza**_, eres grande, gracias :)

* * *

**A esto se le llama felicidad.**

**BPOV**

—Espere solo un momento aquí, señorita.

Con mis viejos y únicos zapatos Converse, mis gastados jeans y mi vieja y sucia camiseta, me maravillé de la imponente oficina de paredes tan blancas como las alas de un ángel, otra vez. Quedé deslumbrada con la limpia baldosa que reposaba por debajo de mis pies, y me impresioné del escritorio, las computadoras y de todo en general.

No importaba cuántas veces regresaba a este lugar, siempre lo odiaría tanto como lo amaba.

Me atreví a sonreír cuando me senté en uno de esos bonitos sillones de piel color blanco y los toqué con mis manos sucias de tierra sin importar si me regañaban luego por dejar mis horribles huellas sobre ellos. Tomé una de las revistas que yacían sobre una muy limpia mesa de cristal y la abrí, llevándomela de inmediato a la cara y oliendo el indescriptible aroma a papel nuevo.

_Delicioso_.

El sonido de unos prepotentes tacones rezongaron con autoridad por el pasillo, y me obligué a alzar la mirada cuando la misma muchacha de hacía unos momentos se encontraba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura, pero su sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos.

―¿Podrías llenar por favor esta solicitud?

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé los papeles entre mis manos. Sabía de qué se trataban, eran los mismos papeles que había estado llenando por años; los llenaba de nuevo cuando, otra vez, iba a adoptarme una nueva familia.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que solo me faltaba un año más y sería libre. Solo tenía que esperar un año para ser mayor de edad y no tener que depender nunca más de alguien.

La joven se sentó a mi lado esperando a que terminara de llenar el formulario. Llené lo común: mi nombre completo, el nombre de mi madre biológica, mi ciudad y fecha de nacimiento... mi edad actual y por cuántas familias adoptivas había pasado previamente. Ese cuadro lo rellené con el número 8.

A mis diecisiete años había sido rechazada por ocho familias... Ninguna tan buena como para extrañar, pero sí demasiado malas como para poder lograr olvidar.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de un _padre_ abusivo a mis doce años llegaron a mi cabeza, las veces que lloré por evitar ser violada, por ser golpeada o manoseada. Tampoco pude evitar otros recuerdos traumáticos como los de una _madre_ que me tuvo como su sirvienta personal por unos cuantos años, y los de unos _padres_ que de mí solo esperaban el dinero del mes que me entregaba el gobierno...

Solo esperaba que la nueva familia no fuera tan mala.

La mujer se levantó y me tendió su mano para que le entregara los documentos, y así lo hice luego de firmarlos.

A mis diecisiete años había vivido más de lo que yo hubiese querido alguna vez cuando mi madre biológica decidió dejarme frente a las puertas de un orfanatorio a los tres años. A veces tenía pesadillas sobre eso, viéndome de la mano de una mujer casi tan parecida a mí que me dejaba frente a la puerta de un viejo edificio, dándome un beso en la mejilla y prometiéndome volver. Jamás lo hizo, y cada vez que tenía esa clase de sueños trataba de omitirlos de mi cabeza como hacía con muchas otras cosas.

Me repetía constantemente que era demasiado pequeña como para tener un recuerdo como ese, y que de haber sido así, era imposible que yo pudiese recordarlo, por lo tanto, solo sería para siempre una pesadilla o una vaga esperanza de que hubiese sido de esa forma.

de haber tenido una madre.

No podía decir que la odiaba, ya había superado esa etapa hacía muchos años atrás cuando me di cuenta de que si ella había elegido esa opción sobre mi vida, era porque no había encontrado otra salida mejor para deshacerse de mí. Aunque a veces pensaba que habría sido mejor si me hubiese abortado.

—Esta vez son muy buenos. —interrumpió la mujer con mis pensamientos.

―Dicen siempre eso —casi susurré, pero ella me escuchó y suspiró desalentada.

—Estos sí te van a gustar... Lo sabrás cuando los veas —Prometio ella, con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros. Eso también lo decían siempre.

Dos años atrás, había sido un hombre quien me había acompañado por el mismo pasillo conduciéndome hasta la sala donde se encontraban quienes habían sido mis padres hacía tan solo un par de meses. No habían sido malos, pero tampoco fueron los mejores cuando decidieron devolverme porque, según ellos, no podían lidiar con una adolescente al ya tener otros dos hijos en camino.

Entonces fui devuelta de nuevo, y mi expediente había sido mandado a muchas casas de acogida. Fui mostrado a millones de padres con necesidades de adoptar, y fui rechazada por todos ellos.

Al crecer, las oportunidades de ser adoptada se reducen proporcionalmente a tu edad, por lo tanto, a mi edad, mis probabilidades de encontrar una familia que quisiera adoptarme se reducían a cero. Por lo general nadie adopta a una adolescente.

Me levanté del asiento y caminé junto a ella en silencio por el pasillo blanco y solitario, pero antes de llegar a la puerta gris que con un número indicaba mi sala, la muchacha me tomó del brazo y me giró hacia ella para arreglarme el cabello, ondulando mis puntas con sus dedos ágiles y rápidos, alisó las arrugas de mi camiseta y pellizcó mis mejillas para producir algo de color en ellas; yo me eché hacia atrás de inmediato.

Me sonrió.

—Que estos sean los últimos, Isabella.

Me abrió la puerta mientras yo seguía en estado de _shock_ al darme cuenta de que ella recordaba mi nombre, que me conocía. Supongo que era porque fui la única niña que había sido devuelta ocho veces por sus _padres de acogida_. Ella volvió a sonreírme y me empujó a la habitación, susurrándome un _«mucha suerte»_ casi mudo.

Fue extraño.

La chica cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y yo suspiré por la ansiedad al darme cuenta de que en realidad mi corazón latía muy deprisa, desesperado por conocer a estos nuevos padres.

Me giré y dos personas con grandes sonrisas (demasiado grandes, a decir verdad) y las manos levemente entrelazadas sobre la mesa me estudiaban sin furor. El hombre, de cabello negro y un poco canoso, con ojos bastante claros y gesto y postura imponente, se mostraba gentil y con una mirada suave dibujada en su rostro; la mujer a su lado, con dientes muy blancos, labios delgados y un cabello casi rubio platinado, me miraba con dulzura y complicidad. Eran hermosos, una pareja realmente encantadora.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar, el bonito e impecable vestido rosa que llevaba contrastaba con su blanca piel, haciéndola resaltar.

Me tendió su mano casi instantáneamente.

—Isabella, yo soy Irina... —Miré su mano con el ceño fruncido, nunca antes unos padres habían hecho eso conmigo—. Eh... Este es mi esposo, Aro.

El hombre a su lado izquierdo se levantó y mostró su semblante delgado vestido con traje y corbata. Bastante profesional.

Quizá lo habían hecho para aparentar.

No me di cuenta cuándo Renata, la directora de la casa de adopción, me empujó hacia ellos. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia.

—Oh, vamos Isabella, no seas grosera y salúdalos —me regañó ella.

Di un paso vacilante, limpié mis manos sucias en la tela de mis viejos jeans y extendí mi mano hacia la mujer; su tacto era caliente y reconfortante. También tomé la del señor.

A pesar de eso, la mujer también se limpió la mano en su vestido después de saludarme.

—Un gusto, Isabella, soy Aro.

—Isabella siempre ha sido muy callada y tímida, no se sorprendan si no llega a hablar durante toda la entrevista —explicó la directora.

La mujer con cabello platinado miró a su esposo con ojos cargados de lástima luego de ver los míos. Definitivamente lo había echado a perder, me rechazarían, otra vez.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Isabella? —preguntó el señor.

Iba a responderle, juro que iba a hacerlo, pero no encontré mi voz.

—Tiene diecisiete —respondió Renata.

Ambos señores se miraron.

—¿Es cierto eso, Isabella? —volvieron a preguntarme con voz dulce.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Has ido a la escuela? —preguntó su esposa, esta vez.

Otra vez asentí.

—¿Y te gusta ir?

Asentí. Aunque a veces fuese difícil, me encantaba ir a la escuela.

—En el orfanato siempre nos hemos preocupado por la educación de nuestros niños. Es muy importante que ellos terminen sus estudios básicos para luego, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ellos puedan defenderse por su cuenta.

El señor Aro ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?

—Isabella es una muy buena estudiante, su promedio siempre ha sido de diez desde que empezó la escuela. Nunca ha bajado su promedio. ―Renata le entregó un papel a la pareja. La mujer lo tomó estudiándolo por unos segundos.

Luego alzó los ojos y miró a su marido, pasándole el reporte de lo que, pensaba (y estaba en lo cierto), eran mis calificaciones de la escuela durante todos estos años.

El hombre nunca me quitó la mirada de encima esperando una respuesta, mientras su mujer no despegaba la vista de él.

—Me gusta mucho el arte —le dije, casi en un murmullo.

Él solo me sonrió.

—¿Dibujas?

Asentí.

—¿Qué clase de cosas dibujas?

―La mayoría de los dibujos que han visto hace unos momentos en mi oficina han sido de Isabella.

—¿Podrías dibujarme a mí? —preguntó suavemente el señor Aro al darse cuenta que me gustaba mucho dibujar rostros humanos. Rostros humanos tristes y vacíos.

Lo miré por unos segundos estudiando su cara, aprendiéndome la posición exacta de sus arrugas, las pecas que casi invisiblemente maquillaban su rostro... era buena viendo esos detalles. Memoricé el color de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz y el marco de sus cejas. Memoricé también la pequeña cicatriz que yacía debajo de su labio inferior, preguntándome en silencio la razón de aquella marca.

Él no parecía ser una persona triste y vacía.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Él también suspiro.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer, Isabella? ―inquirió ella—. ¿Te gusta bailar?

Negué.

La sonrisa incómoda que había estado en sus labios, de la nada desapareció… ¿Qué podría gustarme hacer? ¿Qué más podría decir? No era una chica que tuviera algún _hobby_, aparte de pintar, pero tampoco era como si tuviera la oportunidad de aprender a tocar un instrumento o ir a una escuela de danza o tener incluso algún tiempo para mí.

Yo era una chica sin posibilidades de ser feliz alguna vez, nunca tenía tiempo para mí porque nunca tenía tiempo en qué gastarlo. La vida nunca había sido justa conmigo, y era difícil tratar de encontrar espacios en mi vida que pudiesen llenarme. Mi vida siempre había dependido de otros, de lo que otros quisieran para mí, de lo que a otros les gustaba.

La mujer miró a su marido con gesto suplicante, y él le sonrió.

—La quiero —susurró.

_¿Que me qué?_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Renata empezó a reír nerviosamente después de un muy largo e incómodo silencio, todos la miramos mientras ella se ponía un poco roja de la vergüenza. Tenía casi sesenta años y era una monja muy devota que me había acompañado a cada entrevista con posibles nuevos padres que programaban para mí. También era muy dulce y siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus huérfanos o abandonados. Ella era lo más cercano a una madre que yo alguna vez pude tener.

En mis momentos de soledad ella había sido la única que había estado conmigo. También fue la única que me abrazó y me creyó cuando me quejé de aquel _padre_ abusivo y fue quien me ayudó a salir de allí. Le debía mucho, pero aun así, por más que ella quisiera, yo no podría quedarme para siempre en su casa de acogida.

La monja se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a mí y masajear mis hombros dulcemente, en un débil intento de tranquilizarme. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando iba a decirme quiénes serían mis nuevos padres.

En realidad odiaba estas cosas, era como salir de un infierno para entrar a otro.

—El señor Aro y su esposa son dueños de un pequeño concesionario muy cerca de aquí, hija.

La miré, inquisitiva. _¿Muy cerca de aquí?_

—¡En Forks! ―respondió la mujer con cierto entusiasmo, y volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Forks? ―susurré para mí—. ¿No Seattle?

Renata no se detuvo en su masaje.

—Queda a dos horas y media de Seattle ―me explicó el señor Aro.

Por supuesto que sabía eso.

—Sin embargo ―interrumpió la monja―, nosotros te visitaremos y haremos las preguntas rutinarias sobre cómo te está yendo con tu nueva familia.

―¿Nueva familia?

Ella asintió, y pude ver a la pareja de esposos tomarse de las manos con fuerza por encima de la mesa, confortándose el uno al otro.

—Te queremos con nosotros, Isabella ―habló la mujer, Irina, con voz dulce.

—Esperamos poder llevarte hoy mismo con nosotros.

—¿Hoy? ―Miré a Renata.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Ellos vieron tu expediente y se decidieron por ti.

―¿Por mí? ―jadeé. Nadie nunca me elegía a mí.

Parecía una estúpida, y quizás eso era también lo que todos estaban pensando en este preciso momento al estar yo repitiendo cada palabra como una pobre retrasada: huérfana, abandonada y retrasada.

—Te va a encantar, Isabella, ya vas a ver —me prometió Renata.

Le fruncí el ceño, casi jadeando. Ella siempre decía eso. Lo dijo incluso cuando aquel hombre, hacía unos diez años, estuvo a punto de abusar de mí.

Ellos no parecían ser malas personas, pero tampoco podía asegurar que serían buenos conmigo, así que no le creía en lo absoluto.

Yo no odiaba a Renata, sabía que si ella hacía esto era por mi bien (y también por su comisión), siempre había sido una muy buena mujer. Fue gracias a ella que había sido rescatada de aquellas casas con padres abusivos y siempre estuvo conmigo para consolarme después de una terrible pesadilla.

Incluso me había confesado haber rezado para que Dios pusiera en mi camino una familia que no me rechazara.

―Ya te hemos comprado muchas cosas, te hemos arreglado una habitación e incluso te hemos matriculado en una escuela privada.

Jadeé otra vez, estupefacta.

Todo había sido tan deprisa que no me había dado cuenta del momento en que había sido adoptada.

No pude evitar sonreír, emocionada, nunca jamás había estado en una escuela privada. Con suerte iba a una escuela pública.

—Aunque siempre está lloviendo... —continuó la mujer, sonando emocionada —Todo de allí te va a encantar.

—Queremos llevarte hoy con nosotros, porque las clases en tu escuela ya empezaron y queremos que no te atrases demasiado.

—Estamos en agosto —dije, sonando muy obvia.

Aro se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, cómplice.

—Y ya han hecho exámenes y han entregado trabajos, y estamos seguros de que quieres ponerte al día.

Suspiré y me encogí en mi asiento mientras la rubia le daba un beso en los labios a su marido y me prometía que todo me iba a fascinar.

—¿Por que no me dejas a solas con estos amables padres mientras bajas a tu habitación y empacas tus cosas?

Renata me sacó de la habitación y me pidió que me diera prisa; no tenía muchas cosas que empacar de todas maneras, por lo que no duré nada en hacerlo.

Me despedí de alguno que otro niño y también les prometí que algún día alguien genial los adoptaría, lo mismo que decían todos los huérfanos al ser elegidos. La misma mentira de siempre.

—Llevas muy pocas cosas —comentó Irina cuando llegué hasta ellos y solo vieron una maleta pequeña y una mochila junto a mí.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Es lo único que tengo.

la mujer miro a su marido y su marido le hizo una mueca, tomo mis cosas y las hecho en su lindo auto negro con ventanas polarizadas. Yo también me subo adentro deleitandome en el olor a pino del auto y de lo limpio y brillante que resultaba ser el asienti de cuero del carro.

Nunca me había subido a un auo tan limpio, bonito, y espacioso. Recordé que el auto de la sra. Constanza, mi madre a los nueve años, olía a queso y a pecueca. Sus congines eran blancos pero con el tiempo y el bonito de los otros niños, se habían vuelto cafés.

Si, jamás me había subido a un auto tan bonito.

El viaje en auto hasta la casa de los señores fue totalmente en silencio, excepto al inicio, cuando la mujer no paraba de hablar sobre la escuela, los alrededores y sobre a lo que ella y su marido se dedicaban. También me hicieron unas vagas preguntas más, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza a todas ellas sin importar si era verdad o no.

Me contaron que habían remodelado una habitación para mí y que la habían decorado según los gustos que yo había puesto en mi «perfil de huérfana». Compraron libros, cuadernos y todas esas cosas que según ellos yo necesitaría para la escuela. Irina compró ropa talla _small _para mí porque no tenía idea de cuál era mi verdadera talla, y supuso que todos los huérfanos siempre éramos tan flacos como mostraban las películas.

No me sentí ofendida porque eso era cierto.

De pronto, después de casi una eternidad, el Audi negro se adentró en lo que imaginé sería la cochera de la casa. Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuándo llegamos.

Los señores Denali bajaron del auto y yo imité su acción. Quedé sorprendida cuando observé, al lado del Audi, un convertible rosa muy lujoso y, enfrente de este, un Porsche color blanco.

No sabía nada de autos, pero podía leer la lujosa marca que mostraban sus lindas placas en plata y/o color bronce.

La señora me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala, una sala pintada completamente de color crema con pisos de madera y sofás color carmín, y mesas a juego negras a un lado. Al lado de una ventana se encontraba un muy bonito piano de cola: «De lujo», me respondió ella al darse cuenta de mi mirada y mi pregunta silenciosa. Después me llevó por un pasillo y me mostró el baño de invitados, la cocina (con televisor incluido), el comedor y los lugares donde se encontraban diariamente los empleados. Me mostró el jardín y la piscina, y también un pequeño invernadero que tenían.

En el segundo piso me mostró su habitación, con un baño y un armario tan grande como todas las habitaciones que yo hubiese ocupado en el pasado, otra sala de televisión, una muy pequeña sala de cine que tenían y otro baño que estaba cerca. Al final del pasillo me mostró dos puertas casi juntas.

Abrió la de la izquierda, diciéndome muy emocionada que esa sería mi habitación, y una linda cama (doble, para mi maravilla) de madera envuelta con sábanas moradas fue lo primero que me dio la bienvenida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero la luz de la linterna les daba un toque amarillo. A ambos lados de ella, dos mesitas de noche: en una estaba la lámpara y del otro había un reproductor de música con un iPod sobre él.

Imaginé que quizá no habían desocupado por completo la habitación.

Enfrente de la cama estaba un enorme armario, y dentro de él había un televisor de esos de pantalla plana; me dio miedo incluso voltear a verlo por temor a que se fuera a quebrar. La señora Irina abrió las puertas del armario, y pude observar casi un centenar de prendas colgadas y ordenadas como si de una tienda de ropa se tratara. Luego ella me mostró dónde estaban los zapatos y algunos artículos básicos como adornos para el cabello, collares y esas cosas que las mujeres usan. Lo toqué todo con miedo a arruinarlo, como si todo fuese un sueño.

Dios, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—Oh —jadeó la mujer, y yo me giré para verla―, esta es la mejor parte.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un rincón de la habitación que no había visto. ¡La recámara era enorme! Allí se encontraba una hermosa mesa de madera sobre la que reposaba una computadora de última generación. La acaricié y me maravillé de ella porque yo jamás había estado tan cerca de una. A su lado había cuadernos, libros y centenares de plumones para dibujar.

Miré a la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Es mía? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿la computadora?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza— La habitación.

—¿Nunca tuviste una propia?

Volví a negar con la cabeza y recordé esa fea época cuando me tocó dormir en un sucio sofá por años, o cuando dormía con otras tres niñas ―también adoptadas― en una misma cama, o incluso cuando lo hacía en una habitación con treinta niños en el orfanatorio.

Tragué con dificultad.

Ella se mordía el labio, tratando de no llorar, y abrazó a su marido quien había entrado en la habitación y estaba ahora a su lado.

—Dejaremos que estés un tiempo a solas y disfrutes de tu habitación.

_¿En serio era mía? _Aún ni siquiera podía creerlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecida.

—La cena es a las ocho, Tanya ya debe de estar en casa a esa hora y así podrán conocerse.

_¿Tanya?_

El señor Aro me dio una mirada seria.

—Es nuestra hija y tiene tu edad, estamos seguros de que se llevarán bien.

_Oh, ¿qué?_

—¿Hija? —pronuncié con dificultad, tratando de encontrar mi voz.

Irina sonrió de lado a lado, dándome a entender que era una madre orgullosa; me hizo un guiño y jaló del brazo a su marido para salir de allí.

—A las ocho —me recordó con tono dulce, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

_¡Dios! Hija..._

_Ella_ _acababa de decirme que tenía una hija._

Caí sentada en la silla frente a la que ahora sería mi mesa de estudio, y me permití llorar.

Lloré por mucho tiempo y por muchos motivos. Lloré de felicidad, de esa felicidad que no te cabe en el pecho, de esa felicidad que asusta porque no sabes qué esperar ya que nunca antes la has experimentado y te sientes ansioso por miedo a que se vaya. Porque sin darte cuenta la quieres contigo para siempre, ya no quieres experimentar de nuevo lo que viviste antes, porque lo que sientes ahora es indescriptible, porque eres la persona más feliz del mundo.

Al parecer al fin tenía una familia.

Tenía un hogar.

Me atreví a encender la computadora y abrí mi página social. Esa donde era invisible y nadie sabía mi pasado, donde solo era yo y era aceptada. Y escribí, escribí lo que sentía, compartí mi felicidad.

_A veces el dolor se convierte en una parte tan grande en tu vida, que esperas que siempre esté ahí, porque ya no recuerdas la última vez que no estuvo en tu vida. Pero entonces, un día, sientes algo más, algo que parece malo, probablemente porque es algo desconocido. Y en ese momento, te das cuenta de que eres feliz. La felicidad nos llega de muchas formas, cuando pruebas una comida realmente deliciosa, en lo que sentimos cuando hacemos realidad un antiguo sueño, en la promesa de una esperanza renovada. Es bueno que nos permitamos ser felices… Porque nunca se sabe lo fugaz que puede ser la felicidad y si lo que siento hoy es felicidad, la quiero todo el tiempo._

_**Postear**__. _

* * *

Es mi primer fic. A mi me encantan las historias de Bella rota, y en fanfiction hay muy pocas de ella que valgan la pena asi que me he aventurado a escribir a mi propia Bella rota. No va a haber violencia fisica como en la mayoria de fics de esta clase de Bellas (donde su padre le pega o algo) no, esta historia es diferente, es de una Bella con demonios que la atormetan y que han marcado para siempre su personalidad. Se trata de Bullying, de lo que es ser una adolescente en preparatoria. Quiza la cosa de la broma es un poco cliché y ha aperecido en muchas peliculas pero yo les garantizo que es mas que eso, esto es una idea que ha maquinado mi cabeza durante meses, tengo mucho material alli y espero plantearlo y compartirlo en esta historia. ¿Alguien alguna vez ha visto One tree hill? ¿Conocen a Peyton sawyer (mi personaje favorito de television en toda la historia de la television)? Bueno, **la personalidad de Isabella es un poco parecida a la de este personaje Y LO DIGO DESDE AHORA para que despues no me tilden de plagiadora o algo pero AMBAS tienen un pasado diferente.** Como sea, ojala les guste porque como acabo de decir, es mi primera historia:)

**_agosto dieciseis del dosmiltrece_**


	2. Otra vez soy la nueva

Los personajes son de Meyer y ya ustedes conocen el protocolo.

Este capitulo fue beteado por la bella Ariana Mendoza, thank u so much :))))

**Otra vez soy la nueva.**

**BPOV**

Escuché ruidos afuera, Irina, Aro y otras dos voces que no reconocí. Quizás una pertenecía a Tanya. Miré el reloj, eran las ocho con quince minutos. Me sorprendí de cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando.

Sin poder evitarlo me puse nerviosa, iba a conocer a Tanya, quien sería algo así como mi hermana, y eso era muy raro. Había tenido hermanas antes, muchas de ellas, de las cuales había olvidado el nombre de la mayoría por la cantidad de personas que habían entrado y salido casi de inmediato de mi vida.

Suspiré.

«Ojalá estos me duren», pensé cuando observé todo a mi alrededor.

Contesté algunos comentarios e instalé la video cámara que siempre había estado encendida para mi blog. En el orfanato teníamos permitido una hora y media de computadora por día, las computadoras eran lentas y viejas, pero al menos podíamos usarlas, y fue ahí cuando unos meses atrás me había creado un blog personal, donde era yo simplemente.

Al comienzo era un medio para llegar a un fin: encontrar a mi madre. Me había propuesto encontrarla, y si me dejaba ver por las personas, quizá, y solo quizá, podrían conocer a alguien que la conociera. Era una remota posibilidad, pero me aferraba muy duro a esa esperanza.

Pero después de tantas publicaciones, textos y dibujos, mi blog empezó a hacerse popular y millones de personas me visitaban a diario. Con ellos me sentía cómoda, me sentía libre.

Escuché de nuevo las voces, al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación divertida.

Me arreglé la blusa y salí de mi habitación para seguir el camino hasta el comedor, al principio me costó encontrarlo, pero me guie por la multiplicidad de voces que se escuchaban desde allí.

Me llamó la atención la de un muchacho, estaba riendo.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría, señora Irina.

—Oh, vamos, mamá ―habló quien, supuse, era Tanya—. Deja ya de coquetear con mi novio.

Todos rieron.

Me acerqué más al comedor hasta quedar en una esquina, y aprecié el recuadro: el señor Aro estaba en el puesto principal, a su derecha podía ver la cabeza platinada de su esposa y a su lado izquierdo, una chica con cabello similar, su hija Tanya. Vestía una camiseta azul con un corbatín y lo que parecía un escudo en su pecho derecho. Supuse también que era un uniforme.

Ella era realmente hermosa, su cabello estaba suelto y caía muy elegante a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y sus pestañas eran extraordinariamente largas.

En realidad sí era hermosa.

—Solo dígame el día, señora Irina ―habló entonces el muchacho que estaba al lado de la señorita Tanya.

Él me daba la espalda y solo podía ver su desordenado cabello cobrizo. Estaba vestido casi de igual forma que su novia (si es que ellos eran pareja). «¿Es que acaso nadie de esta casa podía tener un color de cabello normal?», pensé, y sin darme cuenta miré mi cabello ordinario. Castaño y ordinario. Nunca encajaría por aquí.

—Podría ser un día de es... ¡Isabella! —Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí cuando la señora Irina me había sorprendido espiándolos y había gritado mi nombre.

¡Qué vergüenza! Sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo acumularse en mis mejillas, y supuse que me había puesto tan roja como un tomate. Así que le rece a cualquier Dios que pudiese escucharme que abriera un hueco en la tierra y me succionara.

—Oh, Isabella, ven a sentarte con nosotros. —Observé cómo la mano de la señora Irina señalaba el asiento que estaba a su lado, el único que quedaba disponible—. Bajas justo a tiempo, mi amor.

Suspiré y apreté mis manos tratando de calmar a mi desesperado corazón que bombeaba como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Me acerqué a paso lento, y retiré hacia atrás la silla para poder sentarme.

Sentí que me ahogaba cuando noté que todos me miraban muy atentamente. Jamás alcé la vista ni por un segundo por miedo a conectar la mirada con la de alguno de ellos, y di gracias al cielo por haber ido a las clases de protocolo y etiqueta que hacía un par de años el gobierno había llevado al orfanato.

Enfrente de mí había como siete tipos diferentes cubiertos para tomar la comida. Gracias a Dios conocía al menos cinco de ellos, y de inmediato, con la mirada, visualicé el tenedor, el cuchillo y el cubierto para la ensalada. Eso bastaría.

—Bueno —comenzó otra vez la señora Irina, un tanto nerviosa—, Isabella no habla mucho. ―Ella y su marido rieron incómodos.

Levanté mi rostro para verlos, y el señor Aro desvió su mirada hacia su hija.

—Tanya, queremos presentarte a Isabella, ella viene de Seattle.

La observé por unos instantes: sus ojos eran tan azules y hermosos como los de su madre y tenía el mismo lunar cerca de la barbilla que su padre. Noté cómo su semblante se endureció cuando me miró de arriba abajo, y me sonrió de una manera que hasta el momento, decidí ignorar.

Luego me tendió su mano.

—Tanya, mucho gusto.

Apreté su mano delicadamente, pero ella no me respondió de la misma forma cuando retorció sus uñas contra la palma de mi mano.

Ouch.

Retiré mi mano inmediatamente, y la froté para aliviar el dolor que causaron sus uñas contra mi piel, pero lo hice debajo de la mesa para que nadie pudiese notarlo.

Al parecer no le agradé.

—Yo soy Edward. —Volví mi vista hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde estaba sentado él.

Me tendió su mano para que la estrechara, y con una sonrisa forzada lo hice. Solo para no parecer maleducada.

—Mi novio —se apresuró a decir Tanya, con voz dura y tomando la otra mano de él, entrelazándola y poniéndola por encima de la mesa.

Edward en realidad también era hermoso. Bueno, no hermoso, pero sí muy guapo. Tenía ojos verdes y los hombros anchos, la barbilla cuadrada y una bonita sonrisa muy gentil.

Él y Tanya hacían una muy bonita pareja.

Verlos me hizo sentir peor. Definitivamente yo jamás encajaría en un lugar como este por el hecho de no tener un color de cabello extremadamente fuera de lo común, unos ojos bonitos y claros o dientes perfectos ―los míos eran alargados y feos, ya que nunca nadie quiso pagar para arreglarlos―, o incluso tener un súper cuerpo de modelo de catálogo. No, yo era ordinaria. Era ordinaria y fea.

Irina aplaudió muy contenta, sacándome de mi extraña ensoñación en donde no me había dado cuenta que había estado observando a Edward por muchos minutos tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro. Desde la profundidad de sus ojos verdes con destellos azules y amarillos, hasta una muy pequeña cicatriz que tenía entre las dos cejas.

Quizás algún día pudiera preguntarle cómo se la había hecho, pero de inmediato negué con la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que yo jamás podría tener un amigo como él.

Seguramente él debía estar pensando que era una loca. Fea y loca.

—Ahora que se conocen, esperamos que se lleven casi como hermanas.

Tanya le sonrió a su madre, pero su sonrisa jamás llego a sus ojos.

Un par de personas llegaron a la mesa y sirvieron la comida: pollo asado con papas rellenas; verdaderamente olía delicioso.

Cerré los ojos para degustar el olor, yo jamás había probado o tenido la oportunidad de comer tanta comida.

De inmediato corté un trozo y sin esperar a nadie lo metí a mi boca. No pude evitar gemir y lamer mis labios por la sensación, era como si casi se derritiera en mi boca.

Todos a mí alrededor rieron. Menos Tanya, por supuesto.

Miré al señor Aro, y él me regaló una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Oh, Dios. Me ruboricé.

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé el cubierto al lado del plato para retomar mi posición, esquivando la mirada de todos y excusándome en silencio, pidiéndole a Dios que me llevara lejos de allí.

El señor Aro dio gracias a Dios por los alimentos y luego nos dio permiso para comer.

Todos reían y contaban bonitas anécdotas en la mesa sobre cómo había ido su día. Tanya y Edward contaron que tenían un examen de Biología sobre los procesos reproductivos de las células en quince días, y que eso les había complicado el horario porque para esa misma fecha tenían la inauguración del inicio de temporada de los interescolares.

Los escuché maravillada porque yo jamás había sido parte de algo similar. Nunca había escuchado de partidos de fútbol o había conocido a una animadora del equipo o al mariscal de campo de la escuela. Nunca había tenido amigos o una familia. En mis antiguas escuelas, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente porque no tenía tiempo ni una vida desocupada para hacerlo, además de que volvía al orfanato de vez en cuando y odiaba que la gente supiera que era una maldita huérfana, y era por eso que evitaba tener amigos. Si no los tenía, no había que contarle a nadie ese horrible secreto.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Isabella? —preguntó la señora Irina.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la cabeza. No tenía nada interesante que contar, excepto que había sido adoptada por esta grata familia y eso no quería contarlo porque todos lo sabían.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

—Mañana Isabella comenzará la escuela y queremos que la ayudes a ponerse al día —anunció Aro.

Tanya abrió los ojos y miro sorprendida a sus padres.

—¿Cómo? ¿Irá a mi misma escuela?

—Naturalmente.

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil meterla en una pública? Allí no importa si está al día o no.

—Isabella es demasiado inteligente como para asistir a una escuela pública. Además, queremos que tome clases extra curriculares de arte.

—¿Arte? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Dibujas? ¡Vaya!

—Ha tenido las mejores calificaciones de su clase.

Tanya bufó.

—Como sea. ¡Sólo esperó que no esté en mis clases! ¡Eso sería espantoso!

Gemí. Dios, que horrible se había escuchado eso. Reprimí mis ganas de llorar.

—¡Tanya! —espetó su madre—. ¿Qué son esas cosas que estás diciendo?

—Yo podría ayudarla, señora Irina.

Todos miramos a Edward, incrédulos.

—Tú no te metas —le regañó Tanya.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco y adoptó una postura seria.

—Lo harás y punto. También la llevarás a la escuela todos los días.

—¡Dios! ¡Estás loco! ¡Por supuesto que no! Que tome el autobús.

—Nadie va a tomar el autobús.

—¡Entonces que camine!

Padre, madre e hija discutían a una sola voz. Nada podía entenderse de eso, y me sentí mal al ver la escena. Otra vez era la manzana de la discordia, y yo solo... yo no quería ser devuelta de nuevo.

—Yo puedo tomar el autobús —musité, y todos se callaron y voltearon a verme sorprendidos—. Lo he tomado toda mi vida, no será gran cosa… —Me encogí de hombros.

—Oh, no, mi cielo, eso no volverá a pasarte. Tanya te llevará. —La señora Irina me sonrió con dulzura.

—Madre, yo me voy con Edward, y no creo que Edward quiera...

—Por mí no hay problema...

Su novia casi lo asesina con la mirada.

—Oh, Edward, eres un sol.

Él sonrió, casi victorioso. Fue raro.

Tanya bufó exasperada, y se dejó vencer en el asiento mientras escuchaba el sermón de su padre. Aunque la situación fue incómoda, ella no dejó de mirarme con odio durante toda la velada.

—Edward y yo vamos a dar un paseo un rato —anuncio Tanya, levantándose de la silla y tomando a Edward de la mano. Él la miro confundido.

—¡Oh, perfecto! Lleva a Isabella contigo.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos, y yo entendí la señal de inmediato. No era bienvenida definitivamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, señora Irina. —Ella me miró confundida y me frunció el ceño—. Preferiría ordenar un poco mis cosas y dormirme temprano porque ha sido un día bastante... sorpresivo. Estoy exhausta.

—Isabella tiene razón, mi amor ―concordó el señor Aro—.Debe de estar muy cansada, no la ahogues.

—¡No la ahogo!

Me levanté de mi lugar, y pasé nerviosamente mis manos por mis viejos jeans sucios.

—Gracias —les dije a ambos, ciertamente agradecida por la oportunidad, por la habitación, por la computadora... por la comida, por la escuela, por la ropa.

—Oh, no, no, no —negó rápidamente la mujer—. No tienes que agradecernos por la comida, ahora formas parte de esta familia y...

—Gracias —dije otra vez.

Gracias más que todo por eso: por hacerme parte de su familia.

La señora me dio una mirada cargada de lástima, y después suspiró. Yo me di la vuelta y me encaminé a mi habitación, donde me encerré y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

No sabía exactamente a qué hora tenía que estar despierta para ir a la escuela, así que me levanté a las siete de la mañana. Me bañé, me cepillé muy bien los dientes, me depilé las piernas y las cejas y también un rastro de bigote que empezaba a salirme. Yo jamás había sido coqueta, no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de serlo, pero ahora estaba asistiendo a una escuela privada, y tenía al menos que esforzarme un poco.

Tomé el uniforme y con rapidez me lo puse: camiseta azul y falda de rayas grises y azules, medias blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros, un uniforme bastante... informal. Cepillé mi cabello y experimenté con un poco de maquillaje. Todas esas cosas estaban entre lo que la señora Irina y su marido habían dejado en mi habitación. No fue la gran cosa, solo me puse un poco de máscara de pestañas. Jamás me había maquillado el rostro.

Me miré en el espejo, y una vez más eso fue lo mejor que pude lograr.

Tomé mi mochila y metí un par de cuadernos, unos lapiceros y por supuesto mi libreta de dibujos, en la que siempre dibujaba.

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y pude visualizar un auto plateado aparcado afuera, pitando varias veces. Un par de golpes se escucharon en mi puerta, corrí hasta ella y la abrí. Una Tanya con jeans ajustados y blusa rosa no me saludo emocionada.

―¿Qué rayos traes puesto?

Me miré.

—¿El uniforme?

Ella se carcajeo.

—El uniforme se usa solo de lunes a jueves, y hoy es viernes.

—Nadie me lo dijo —susurré. Era cierto, nadie ayer en la mesa tuvo la decencia de decirme ese pequeño detalle.

Ella rodó los ojos, y justo en ese instante pudimos escuchar otra vez la bocina del auto de su novio.

—Como sea, ya no importa porque te irás así. ¡Toma! —Me entregó un pan—. Cómetelo en el camino ¡vamos!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la salida. Yo la seguí.

Tanya le dio un beso ―bastante profundo, debo admitir― a su novio en la boca. De la nada me sentí más patética, sobre todo cuando entramos en el lujoso auto del novio de Tanya y él también empezó a burlarse de mí.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —le preguntó, casi llorando de la risa—. ¿No le dijiste que los viernes no usamos uniforme?

Tanya también rio.

―Cuando regresamos a casa ya estaba dormida.

Entonces ella alzó su brazo y lo puso detrás de la nuca de Edward para acaricio el cabello. Ambos rieron como si se tratara de una broma personal y se miraron cómplices. Edward me explicó que los viernes no usaban uniforme ya que había sido una propuesta para poder ganar el título de presidente de la clase. Vaya, guapo, atleta, popular y presidente de la clase.

Él en realidad fue dulce conmigo al principio, pero luego se concentró en Tanya, quien requería su atención cada vez que él intentaba hablarme de algo. Secretamente agradecía aquello, porque no me gustaba contestar a preguntas personales, y porque tampoco me apetecía hablar.

Ellos hablaron de cosas estúpidas y de cómo harían para verse después de la escuela. Él muy dulcemente le dijo que estaría ocupado, y yo sentí como si en realidad solo se estuviese excusando para no estar con ella esa tarde, pero solo era yo y mis falsas suposiciones.

Me aprendí el camino a la escuela de memoria por si alguna vez tenía que regresarme o irme caminando, o alguna cosa así. A mitad de camino empezó a llover, no era muy fuerte, lo que lo hacía más fastidioso.

La escuela era gigantesca, o por fuera lo parecía. Las paredes eran blancas y azules, y un enorme escudo, justo como el que adornaba mi uniforme, me decía a voz en grito que estaba en un lugar muy prestigioso, caro y e importante.

Sentí cómo ponían algo por encima de mis hombros y luego cubrir mi cabeza.

—Te vas a enfermar. —Mire hacia atrás, y me encontré a Edward sonriéndome—. Devuélvemela al final de la clase.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo observé marcharse, con el bolso de Tanya entre sus manos y saludando en el camino a los que, pensé, eran sus amigos. Algunas chicas casi se desmayaron al verlo. Di un paso para seguirlo y entrar al instituto, pero otra vez fui sorprendida por algo más, una mano: era Tanya.

Ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada, retadora, casi terrorífica.

—Mira, vas a entrar a mi territorio, otra vez. —Su agarre fue casi doloroso—. Tú y yo no nos conocemos, no eres mi hermana, no eres nadie —escupió las palabras, y casi, solo casi, me lastimaron tanto como lo hacía su mano sobre mi brazo—. No quiero que esto se vuelva en otra experiencia mala para ti, así que… Aléjate de Edward. — Me soltó, y luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, me sonrió y corrió hasta Edward, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él para llegar a su casillero o lo que fuese.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Me dirigí a las oficinas principales para inscribirme en las clases que estaban disponibles, y agradecí que en Artes hubiese pocas personas para así poder tomarla. Llegue a Cálculo, tarde, pero el maestro perdonó aquella falta por ser mi primera día. Me presentó a todos y, como siempre, fue incómodo. Tuve Literatura, Geometría e Historia, y para el almuerzo me senté a dibujar. La comida era, como en todas las escuelas, asquerosa, así que preferí no tomarla. Le hice caso a Tanya y me alejé de ella, de su novio y de cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca de ella. No quería estropearle su entorno, y tampoco el mío.

Cuando tomé asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería, las pocas personas que allí estaban sentadas se fueron, como si yo fuese algún bicho raro. Y eso fue triste y feo, me hizo sentir de lo peor.

En una mesa con bastantes chicos, incluido Edward (y Tanya, que estaba sentada en sus piernas), reían al mismo tiempo que me miraban. Sentí horrible, y solo deseé correr y esconder mi cabeza en un hueco hasta otra vez volver a ser invisible. Mentalmente me pregunté si yo era el motivo de sus risas, y me dolió saber que Edward, aquel chico de la bonita sonrisa y el bonito gesto de esta mañana, se estuviera burlando de mí.

Había leído en Internet que muchas veces el entorno en una escuela privada era más pesado que el de una escuela pública, por los estratos sociales y esas cosas.

No sabía ni imaginaba que era lo que Tanya habría estado diciendo de mí, pero ella me miraba de nuevo de esa manera fea y tan típica suya que, por alguna extraña razón, me hacía sentir escalofríos. No eran los mismos escalofríos que sentía cuando aquel padre abusivo entraba a media noche a las habitaciones y nos violaba. No. No era tan espeluznante, pero sí me daba miedo. Era como una amenaza constante, que no iba a hacerte daño, pero que estaba ahí, acechándote.

Entonces, sin imaginármelo, dibujé la escena: la mía, una chica bajita sentada sola en una esquina, en una mesa de la cafetería de su nueva escuela, siendo observada por todos los alumnos. Convirtiéndome, sin saberlo, en la nueva sensación.

Y en ese momento, un chico rubio y de ojos azules se sentó a mi lado, y me preguntó mi nombre. Se portó amable y me acompañó a mi próxima clase. Me dijo que se llamaba Mike Newton y que sus padres tenían una tienda deportiva a las afueras de la ciudad, que él podría llevarme cuando yo quisiera.

El chico fue realmente amable, y sin quererlo, dije mi primera mentira del día: que Tanya era mi prima.

Dije esa mentira cuando me preguntó por qué había llegado esta mañana con Tanya en el auto de su novio… y entonces fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

En realidad no sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero no quería decirle que era adoptada o que Tanya y yo ahora éramos como hermanas. Porque, por alguna razón, yo no le caía bien. Y podía entenderla. Para ella, yo había llegado y le había «robado a sus padres». Aunque en realidad yo quería hacer eso, solamente quería un hogar.

Un hogar hasta cumplir los dieciocho años…

Pero lo más feo vino después de terminar las clases.

Yo me había puesto la chaqueta de Edward porque aún seguía lloviendo, no muy fuerte, pero lo estaba, y Tanya me esperaba con sus amigos de grupo fuera de la escuela. Caminé hacia donde se encontraba ella porque así me lo indicó, y entonces, me rodearon y entre todos empezaron a lanzarme huevos.

El impacto de cada uno era peor que el anterior. En total fueron como cinco o seis o siete. Palabras como «sonsa», «metiche» o «culera» salieron de todos ellos. Me las decían como si me conocieran, como si ellos supieran quién era yo, cuando en realidad no sabían nada.

La gente solo juzga, aunque no sepan la verdad, siempre se guían por lo que dicen los demás.

Pude ver la cara de Edward, quien fue el último en arrojar y aplastar un huevo sobre mi cabeza.

No puede hacer nada más que jadear, porque yo tenía puesta su chaqueta, lo que implicaba que tendría que lavársela y entregársela como nueva, y eso significaba volverme a humillar, y él lo sabía, pero no le importo. Solo arrojó el huevo y la yema escurrió por mi cara, mi cuello y me bañó completamente.

—¡Bienvenida, Isabella! —me gritó Tanya mientras se limpiaba las manos en mi ropa, y luego también lo hizo Edward y todos los demás, humillándome más.

Tanya dio media vuelta y subió al auto de Edward, quien me regaló una mirada de lástima y le siguió los pasos.

Menos mal que me había aprendido el camino a casa de memoria, porque hoy me tocaría llegar a pie.

_¿Quién sabe que es la verdadera felicidad? ¿Cuál es su verdadero significado? No la palabra en sí, sino el terror al desnudo. Para los solitarios, en persona esta lleva una máscara. Mientras el peor marginado abraza algún recuerdo o alguna ilusión._

_El tiempo se lleva todo, lo quieras o no, se lo lleva todo. Lo aleja, y solo termina en oscuridad. A veces encontramos a otros en esa oscuridad, y otras los perdemos de nuevo. A veces solo somos nosotros._

**postear**

* * *

**GRACIAS A:** Bealnum, **Kpatycullen**, **dnicz**, **karolay28**, covaric, jeka Cullen s, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,** Leslie**, miki03, .07, Merce Capuccino, Esmeraldy, Sophia76, neko-chan-18c, AriiCullen, Yanetsoto80, Danny Cardenas, Aztore, Joss and Annie Stories, **Annasophycullen**, LUCYarg, romyparedezjerez,yrelina, **mireca22**, anekka, sisi95, MARIBETT. (Las que están en negrilla son las que me han dejado un bonito review, muchisimas gracia)

¡Woow! veintidos followers, trece favoritos y eso para mi es casi el cielo. Gracias por confiar en esta historia. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Perdonen los errores y esas cosas, la frase final es de un capitulo de** One tree hill** pero yo le he puesto un par de cosas para adecuarla aquí. Espero leer sus comentarios, un beso.

_**Agosto diecisiete del dosmiltrece.**_


	3. La apuesta

Los personajes son de Meyer, el capitulo fue beteado y corregido por la linda **Ariana Mendoza** y ya ustedes conocen el resto del protocolo.

**La apuesta.**

EPOV

Cogía con Tanya todos los días.

Cogía con Tanya todos los días antes de llegar a la escuela, en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Y estaba aburrido porque esto se había vuelto una jodida rutina. Empezaba a molestarme que ella no quisiera hacerlo en otro momento, en otro lado o en otra posición.

Todo con Tanya era siempre igual de aburrido, monótono, frío, y ya estaba harto. Jodidamente harto. Pero como siempre, no me quejé, porque al menos podía hacerlo, y los hombres éramos felices teniendo sexo.

Así que estábamos cogiendo sobre el asiento trasero de mi coche, en la misma posición de todos los días, antes de llegar a la escuela.

Pero ya no sentía el mismo entusiasmo de antes al hacerlo. Con dificultad ella llegaba a ponerme erecto, y cuando lo hacía, me montaba como una vaquera y yo le seguía el juego y me venía, porque era hombre, y los hombres siempre nos veníamos.

Ella gemía y golpeaba la pared de mi coche, saltaba sobre mí una y otra vez y me decía lo bien que me sentía y esas cosas que siempre solían decirme las mujeres, mientras yo solo esperaba que terminara o hasta que al menos yo me viniera. Luego me besó la boca diciéndome que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Casi podía repetir la escena en mi cabeza, las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, imitándola. Como si fuese una película que había visto demasiadas veces como para aprenderme incluso el guion.

Todo una jodida rutina.

Ella se arregló el cabello y sacó de la guantera de mi coche la falda de la escuela; la más corta, porque su madre le obligaba a usar una muy larga y a Tanya le encantaba mostrar el culo.

De nuevo, lo mismo de todos los días.

Llegamos a la escuela y entonces ella me habló todo el tiempo de sí misma y de lo que tendríamos que hacer después de la escuela. Hoy parecía ser un día típico, el mismo día de siempre, excepto por una cosa; iba a llegar alguien a su casa y ella no quería enfrentarlo sola. Por lo que le pidió a su adorado y comprensivo novio que le ayudara a pasar el momento, y como yo era comprensivo y adorable, acepté.

Rodé los ojos porque me dejé convencer cuando ella me prometió que cogeríamos en otro lado que no fuese el puto coche, y yo estaba encantado porque era hombre y a los hombres nos encantaba coger.

Luego ella me entregó su mochila y me tomó de la mano, jalándome hacia ella, porque Tanya era una puta celosa y odiaba que incluso yo mirara a otras chicas aunque fuese solo para hablarles o preguntarles la hora.

Era un chico popular, siempre lo había sido. Quizás era por mis padres, ya que ellos eran amigos de todo el mundo debido a que Carlisle, al ser un pueblo muy pequeño, era el doctor de todos, y mi madre, bueno… ella siempre había sido dulce y encantadora y le caía bien a todos.

Éramos la familia perfecta: el doctor Cullen, su esposa y su guapo hijo. Yo estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano, era el mariscal de campo, le daba todos los títulos a la escuela, pero también recibía toda la presión del equipo. Y fue eso, mi popularidad y mi adorable encanto lo que me llevaron a ser el presidente de mi clase por años consecutivos y, por supuesto, a convertirme en el novio de la porrista más caliente de todo Forks.

Tanya y yo habíamos sido novios desde hacía dos años, convirtiéndonos en la pareja más respetada de la escuela. La chica más popular con el chico más popular, súper cliché.

Puras pendejadas.

Pero entonces aquí estábamos, ella encantada y yo aburrido, y todos mis amigos lo notaban y las chicas también. Entonces ellas aprovechaban y me acostaba con ellas, era un maldito calienta bragas y a mí me encantaba probar todos los coños.

La acompañé hasta su casillero y ella me comió la boca a besos hasta que, sus dos, para nada adorables pero sí bien calientes amigas, llegaron para salvarme el culo y liberarme del sometimiento de mi _hermosa_ novia. Ellas empezaron a hablar sobre lo que pasaría hoy en su casa, y entonces la conversación empezó a ponerse aburrida cuando estuve seguro de que aquella platica ya la habían tenido la noche anterior.

Me disculpé con ella y fui a mi casillero donde guardé mis libros y saqué justo los que necesitaba para mi próxima clase de Historia. Tenía un examen y me había matado estudiándolo porque necesitaba aprobarlo para poder conservar un buen promedio.

El último año era muy pesado.

Emmett, mi compañero y mejor amigo, se me acercó.

—¡Qué pasa hermano! ―Chocó mi mano en el aire y me abrazó, el típico saludo de siempre—. ¿Cómo estuvo coger en el auto?

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros mientras cerraba mi casillero.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Emmett se carcajeó.

—Necesitas una nueva, amigo.

—Y tú sabes que la cosa no es así de fácil.

—Te tengo a un par de chicas que se mueren por coger contigo. —Emmett volvió a reírse—. De primer año, muy hermosas.

Fue mi turno de reír.

—Hoy no puedo, he quedado con Tanya.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué ha sido?

Aunque Tanya me había pedido no decírselo a nadie, Emmett era mi mejor amigo y yo le contaba cualquier mierda, así que de todas formas lo hice.

—Cosas suyas con sus padres, ya sabes. No sé mucho porque me autoprogramo a mí mismo para fingir escucharla.

El timbre sonó, y quedamos en vernos después de clase.

Durante la hora de Literatura, una linda rubia de ojos claros me la chupó en el baño. Dios, qué gran liberación.

En el almuerzo, con los del equipo planeamos unas cuantas jugadas para la temporada que empezaba en pocas semanas. Nada importante, solo cosas técnicas, importantes para los chicos. Tanya se sentaba en mis piernas, como siempre, y hablaba con sus amigas mientras tanto, y de vez en cuando me besaba para dejar claro que yo era suyo.

En la clase de Biología, una de las pocas en las que coincidía con Tanya, nos programaron un examen para la misma semana que la inauguración de la temporada. Podía programarme, para mí no había inconveniente en eso.

Y luego, se vino aquel asunto. Estuve en las prácticas del equipo hasta las siete de la noche y Tanya practicó con las porristas mientras tanto. Cuando acabó la escuela y las prácticas, llevé a Tanya a casa como todos los días, pero esta vez me quedé con ella y cenamos juntos: su padres, nosotros y esa chica nueva de la que ella me había hablado.

La verdad era que no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero Tanya me había dicho que como sus padres habían entrado en la cosa de ser cristianos, ahora su madre había invitado a alguien a su casa para pasar un año con ellos. Tanya era celosa conmigo, con su círculo social e incluso con sus padres. A ella no le gustaba que alguien amenazara con invadir su territorio, y al parecer esta chica era una amenaza.

Saludé a su madre, una mujer muy hermosa y cálida, que me saludó como siempre. Su padre, por otro lado, era serio y profesional, sobre todo cuando se trataba del novio de su hija, el cual se acostaba con otras chicas.

Quizá lo frívola Tanya lo había heredado de él, ya que su madre no solía ser así. No conmigo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y charlamos y reímos, lo mismo de siempre.

La mamá de Tanya era muy buena amiga de mi madre, y a ambas les gustaba arrastrarme hasta la ciudad para que las ayudase a cargar bolsas. Odiaba hacerlo, pero yo era encantador y adorable y se trataba de mi madre y su amiga, así que por supuesto que las ayudaría.

—... para que me ayudes con algunas cajas y cosas así.

—Por supuesto que me encantaría, señora Irina.

—Oh, vamos, mamá —la regañó Tanya con una sonrisa—. Deja ya de coquetear con mi novio.

Todos reímos, incluso el padre de Tanya lo hizo, y casi me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, casi. Fue muy raro.

—Ay, hija, cómo se te ocurre. Ya no soy tan joven y bella para que un chico tan guapo como Edward se interese en alguien tan vieja como yo.

Reí incómodo porque era raro que alguien hablara de esa forma de mí, y aunque no había trasfondos o malas intenciones en sus palabras, no dejaba de ser una señora madura, la madre de mi novia, y eso era muy raro tan siquiera de imaginar.

—Solo dígame el día, señora Irina. —Me enfoque en lo importante.

—Podría ser algún día de est... ¡Isabella!

Los ojos de la señora Irina se iluminaron, al igual que los de su marido, y sentí cómo Tanya se tensaba a mi lado. Ella giró su cabeza y yo hice lo mismo, y entonces pude ver a Isabella, casi escondida detrás de una pared, frágil, menuda y castaña.

—Oh, Isabella, ven a sentarte con nosotros. —La chica bajó su cabeza, un tanto avergonzada—. Bajas justo a tiempo, mi amor.

Ella se acercó muy lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies y sentándose con nosotros, justo enfrente de Tanya y en medio de la señora Irina y yo. Pude escucharla respirar pesadamente, en realidad todos lo hacían; la tensión podía cortarse con la hoja de un cuchillo.

Estuve a punto de intentarlo, pero se vería muy raro verme cortar el aire con el cuchillo con el que también cortaba la carne. Me reí en mi cabeza por mi chiste privado.

La chica jamás alzó la mirada. Me pareció casi como una niña indefensa.

—Isabella no habla mucho —se excusó la madre de Tanya, riendo de forma nerviosa.

Debajo de la mesa, Tanya apretaba mi mano, casi haciéndome chilar de dolor. Mierda.

—Hija, queremos presentarte a Isabella, ella viene de Seattle —habló entonces su padre, e Isabella levantó la mirada para verlo. De inmediato ambos miraron a Tanya, y entonces la situación se puso tensa.

Tanya estiró su mano, soltando la mía, y se presentó. La chica la tomó y la retiró casi en un segundo, escondiéndola bajo la mesa y ahogando un respiro.

Fue mi turno de presentarme.

—Soy Edward. —Dudosa, tomó mi mano y yo le sonreí, tratando de ser cortés La miré por unos segundos contemplando sus ojos castaños, muy raros y profundos. Isabella retorció su boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Mi novio. —Dejó en claro Tanya, e Isabella me soltó en el segundo en que vio cómo Tanya tomaba mi otra mano y la apretaba por encima de la mesa.

Jodida perra celosa.

Lo demás fue casi un mal chiste. Una historia muy mal contada. Los padres de Tanya trataron de hacer el ambiente más ligero, pero luego le soltaron la bomba a Tanya, avisándole que su nueva compañera de casa sería también su compañera de escuela y que tendría que llevarla a la escuela y, obviamente, como cualquier perra celosa, se puso histérica y se negó a cooperar. Pero como yo era un bastardo, me ofrecí porque sería una salida para no coger más con ella en el asiento trasero antes de llegar a la escuela, lo que tendría como posibles consecuencias dos cosas: una muy bella ruptura o, por supuesto, tener sexo en otras partes, en otras posiciones y a otras horas.

Sonreí como el puto cabrón que era. Una vez más quedaba como el héroe de la historia.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Tanya se levantó como un resorte y me tomó de la mano.

—Edward y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó muy emocionada su madre—. Lleva a Isabella contigo.

Tanya casi mata con la mirada a su madre, e Isabella entendió aquello.

—No hace falta, señora Irina. Preferiría ordenar un poco mis cosas y dormirme temprano porque ha sido un día bastante sorpresivo. Estoy exhausta ―se excusó.

Definitivamente habría sido muy incómodo tenerla al lado si hubiera sido en caso contrario.

Isabella se levantó de su asiento y agradeció por la comida, algo muy raro, pero lo hizo. La madre de Tanya la miró confundida, asegurándole que no tenía que hacerlo porque ella ahora formaba parte de la familia.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir ella mientras se mordía el labio, dejando en esa simple palabra algo más que un agradecimiento, y todos pudimos darnos cuenta de eso porque una vez ella se hubo marchado, la madre de Tanya lloró en el hombro de su marido.

Muy raro...

Luego, Tanya me sacó hecha una furia de su casa, reclamándome mi buen acto de hacía unos minutos, y luego cogimos. Cogimos en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Tanya y su jodida obsesión.

Regresé a casa cerca de las diez de la noche.

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo de todos los días, la misma rutina de siempre: recoger a Tanya. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, estaba ansioso porque tendría a esa chica nueva en mi asiento trasero donde solía coger con Tanya, pero que ahora no iba a hacerlo más.

Tanya salió primero, vestida de rosa, y me dio un beso profundo en los labios. En cambio, su nueva compañera vestía el uniforme. Mire a Tanya, divertido, no pudiendo evitar reír. Ella se me unió luego.

—¿No se lo dijiste? ¿No le dijiste que los viernes no usamos uniforme?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando regresamos a casa ya estaba dormida.

Pero yo supe que lo había hecho a propósito, porque ella era una perra celosa y vengativa, y estaba seguro de que iba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Isabella. Tanya me acarició el cabello mientras manejaba, dándome a entender que estaba caliente y que la ponía más caliente saber que Isabella estaba sentada donde siempre cogíamos. Puta madre si eso no me puso caliente también porque, a pesar de que estaba aburrido de esa mierda, eso era retorcido, incluso para una perra celosa como Tanya.

Le expliqué a Isabella por qué no usábamos uniforme los viernes, tratando de ser amable con ella, cosa que mi novia no intentaba ni siquiera fingir. Y una vez más, como Tanya era una zorra muy celosa, hizo lo imposible para no permitirme hablar con Isabella, quien se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, y cuando le hacía alguna pregunta como «¿Te gusta el fútbol?», ella solo asentía con la cabeza ―aunque no fuera cierta su respuesta―, obligándome a verla por el retrovisor de vez en cuando.

Que solo asintiera me estaba volviendo loco. Ella jamás de los jamases abrió la boca para decir una palabra o comentar algo aunque yo pusiera todo mi empeño en lograr hacerlo.

Su mirada estaba siempre perdida, como si estuviera viendo algo más que lo obvio. Ella no era hermosa pero no estaba mal. Su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos, era menuda y desaliñada, pero completamente natural. Ni una pizca de maquillaje decoraba su bonito rostro inocente, y unas muy bonitas pecas eran lo único que podían sobresalir en su blanca tez. Me pregunté si quizás ella tenía más de esas pecas rojas por su piel.

Me relamí los labios.

—Quiero que vengas hoy a mi casa —sentenció Tanya.

No tenía ganas de verla después de la escuela, con tener que hacerlo ahora era suficiente.

—Tengo práctica con los chicos.

—Siempre tienes prácticas.

—Se viene la temporada, Tanya, y lo sabes.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Y se demorarán? Quedamos en estudiar.

—Quedaste tú, porque yo jamás he prometido nada.

—Siempre estudiamos juntos.

Suspire.

—No empieces ahora.

Llegamos a la escuela. Estaba lloviendo y hacía frío, y me dio lástima por Isabella que solo vestía el uniforme. Quizás en Seattle no llovía todos los días y ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero definitivamente yo sí.

Coloqué mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros. El gesto me hizo sentir raro, yo no acostumbraba a ser atento con las chicas, solo con Tanya porque era mi novia, a las demás solo me las cogía.

Isabella miraba maravillada la fachada de la escuela.

—Te vas a enfermar. —Le sonreí, y ella se puso tensa. Cubrí su cabeza con la capucha—. Me la devuelves después de la escuela.

Le regalé un guiño y tomé el bolso de Tanya, como siempre, y caminé dentro.

Emmett y los chicos me esperaban en la entrada con una extraña mirada.

—¿Quién es? —me preguntó James, mi compañero de equipo—. ¿Y por qué usa el uniforme un viernes?

Miré hacia Isabella ―quien ahora hablaba con Tanya―, y la noté pequeña, indefensa y cohibida.

—Es familiar de Tanya, no lo sé.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Emmett.

—Creo que es Isabella.

James chifló.

—Es muy bonita.

Volví a mirarla.

—Lo es —estuve de acuerdo. Y tuvimos que cambiar de tema porque Tanya se enganchó de mi cuerpo y me besó un par de veces la mejilla.

No volví a ver a Isabella hasta el almuerzo. Al parecer ninguna de sus clases coincidía conmigo y me di un puñetazo mental al darme cuenta de que había estado pensando en ella en todo el día, en cómo le había ido en su primera clase y esas cosas.

—Tuvo Cálculo conmigo esta mañana —dijo Tyler―. El profesor la ha regañado por llegar tarde, sin embargo, ha levantado la mano para corregirle un error matemático al profesor.

James rio.

—Cerebrito, me gusta.

Ella caminó hasta una mesa, todos la vinos hacerse un espacio en un lugar y, cuando lo hizo, las pocas chicas que allí estaban se retiraron. Ella suspiró triste y mordió su labio.

—Ser el nuevo es difícil —comentó Mike.

De su bolso sacó un cuaderno y se concentró en él. No tocó su comida. Tanya se sentó en mis piernas, como siempre hacía y habló con sus amigas de cosas estúpidas como tallas de sostén y qué chica estaba saliendo con qué chico y esas cosas. Yo platiqué con mis amigos sobre cosas estúpidas, también.

—Ya regreso —anunció Mike Newton, y caminó hasta la mesa de Isabella.

Todos rieron cuando Emmett dijo algo estúpido sobre eso. Yo no pude tampoco evitar reír.

—¿Y si hacemos algo realmente divertido? —sugirió Tanya, sin preámbulos.

— ¿Y como qué sería? —le preguntó Jessica.

Tanya río.

—Algo como lo que le hicimos a Jenna Miller hace un año.

—Esa chica se suicidó un par de meses después.

—Pero esa broma no tuvo nada que ver. La muy estúpida ya tenía problemas. —Se defendió Tanya.

—Hey, ella está muerta —la regañé por su poco tacto.

Hubiera sido culpa o no de aquella broma que le habíamos hecho hacía unos años a una chica, ella seguía estando muerta.

—Tengamos un minuto de silencio por ella —bromeó Emmett.

No me pareció divertido, pero a pesar de eso, todos rieron. Incluso yo.

—No seas un aguafiestas, Eddie —bufó James—. Todos sabemos que la chica se suicidó porque tú no quisiste salir con ella.

Y aún tenía un remordimiento por eso.

Rodé los ojos.

—¡Como sea! —intervino Tanya cuando la conversación giró en otro sentido. Todos sabíamos que esa broma había sido a causa del interés de ella hacia mí, y como Tanya siempre había sido una perra celosa...—. Quiero hacerle la misma broma a Isabella.

—¿A ella?, ¿no que es familiar tuyo?

Mi novia entornó los ojos.

—Ella no es nada mío —escupió.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? —le preguntó Tyler.

Miré hacia donde estaban Isabella y Mike Newton; él casi la hacía sonreír.

Fue raro.

El timbre sonó en ese momento.

—Lo mismo de siempre: huevos al salir de la clase.

James se levantó.

—Iré a coquetear con la de la cafetería, ella me dará los huevos.

Tanya le sonrió cómplice. Él tomó sus cosas y se fue, seguramente no lo vería en mi siguiente clase. Todos imitamos su acción. Besé a Tanya en los labios como forma de despedida.

Vi a Isabella entrar a su próxima clase, con Mike a su lado. Vaya que el chico sabía moverse rápido.

Y entonces, sucedió. Y aunque yo no estuviera muy contento con aquello, lo hice porque Tanya me lo pidió. Con una mirada de disculpa le aventé un huevo sobre la cabeza a Isabella, al igual que habíamos antes.

Su mirada y su expresión fueron como un poema. Un poema triste y dramático, y no pude sacarme esa mirada de la cabeza.

Esa tarde cogí en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Cogí con Tanya y yo nos venimos, pero eso no le importó porque cogimos, cogimos como siempre.

Luego la llevé a su casa y regresé con los chicos porque teníamos práctica esa tarde, como todos los viernes, hasta las seis de la tarde. Mike hablaba con los chicos, hablaba sobre Isabella.

—Creo que son primas... Ella me dijo eso.

—Tanya la ha negado —dijo Tyler.

—Pero no se llevan bien. ¿Viste su cara? Estuvo divertido.

Emmett se carcajeó fuertemente. Yo me mantuve haciendo lo mío: estirando los músculos poco a poco, adelante y hacia atrás.

—A mí luego me dio lástima.

—Deberíamos hacer algo más divertido.

—¿Como qué cosa? —inquirió Mike.

—Algo como una apuesta.

—¡Yo no entro, tengo novia! —se excusó Emmett—. Pero Eddie sí se muere por entrar.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Es virgen, se le ve en su cuerpo.

—Y en su mirada —estuvo de acuerdo Mike.

—James, es estúpido —lo regañé cuando me di cuenta de qué se trataba todo.

—No, —Él me apuntó con el dedo índice, amenazándome—. Lo de hoy fue estúpido.

—Estúpido e inocente —concordó Emmett—. Menos mal y no me metí en esa estupidez.

—Pero tu sí —apunté a James.

—¡Y tú! —me señaló él—. Es por eso que quiero apostar. Me encantan los retos —dijo mi amigo sonriendo.

Era cierto, James era un cabrón de mierda. No tenía sentimientos, solo follaba. Nunca en la historia del instituto se le conoció una novia. Aunque algunas chicas habían sido descubiertas llorando detrás de los baños debido a un corazón roto provocado por mi compañero.

—Ella te odia. Debe estar haciéndolo ahora mismo —le recordé.

Él se carcajeó.

—Te debe estar odiando más a ti que a mí. Al menos a ti te conocía un poco, a mí nada.

Mi amigo tenía razón.

—¿Y cómo sería la apuesta realmente? —preguntó Mike—. Ya les tengo un punto ganado: al menos sabe mi nombre.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sabe el mío también.

—Pero te odia.

Touché.

—Antes del baile de invierno —comenzó a explicar James—. Un divertido video sexual, cogiéndonos a Isabella.

Mi corazón casi se encogió. No era divertido, era cruel.

—Eres un maldito —le dije, casi escupiéndole.

Él me sonrió.

—Será divertido y lo sabes. ¿Y sabes cómo pondría eso a todas las chicas de la escuela? Todos los guapos tras una misma chica.

Él perdió la concentración, imaginando la escena. Incluso yo lo hice.

—¿Qué pasa con los que pierdan? —pregunté.

—Pintan su auto de rosa —sentenció Emmett divertido, riéndose a carcajadas.

James estuvo de acuerdo, incluso Mike Newton y Tyler lo apoyaron. Aunque pintar un auto costara casi una fortuna.

—¿Y el que gane?

James volvió a sonreírme.

—Nada como un coño virgen. Muy apretado.

James era un maldito. Todos lo éramos. Aunque la apuesta era tentadora.

—Vamos, Edward, será divertido.

—También tengo novia.

—Eso se te olvida cada vez que coges con alguna chica diferente en el baño. ―me recordó Tyler, riendo.

—Es la prima de mi novia —me excusé.

—Eso hará del juego más interesante, ¿no crees? Has sido tú quien ha dicho que necesita más aventura en la vida.

Era cierto, e Isabella era hermosa y virgen. Jamás había cogido un coño virgen y, quizá, sólo quizá, podía intentarlo.

Y al fin y al cabo, era un chico, y a los chicos nos gusta coger coños vírgenes. Además era guapo y popular, sería divertido. Sí, una tonta broma escolar. Los chicos éramos estúpidos, podía cometer otra estupidez.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿estás dentro? —preguntó James, tendiéndome la mano como una invitación demoníaca. Estuve tentado. Sí, diablos, lo estuve.

—Tengo una condición —puntualicé. James me miro confundido—. El vídeo solo se quedará entre nosotros.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Trato hecho.

Y puta madre que lo hice, firmé mi pacto con el diablo. Apreté su puta mano sucia.

—Ah, y hay otra condición —agregó entonces Emmett—. No se enamoren.

Oh, de eso estaba salvado. Definitivamente...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:** Bealnum, **Kpatycullen**, **dnicz**, **karolay28**, covaric, jeka Cullen s, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,** Leslie**, miki03, Merce Capuccino, Esmeraldy, Sophia76, neko-chan-18c, AriiCullen, Yanetsoto80, Danny Cardenas, Aztore, Joss and Annie Stories, **Annasophycullen**, LUCYarg, romyparedezjerez,yrelina, **mireca22**, anekka, sisi95, MARIBETT, tanya denali cullen masen, lygher, **janalez, Mollym94**, Faith25, emilove15, lis45C, esthercalvoruiz, mei-cullen-clan, **meylin**, Uyamiko, **Mcemelina23**,**Brazilianxlove, **Lupin410, mely1989, **alexblack07, **Queen-of-The shadow, vivi S R, KeliaCullen, lunatico0030, Emotika, **dracullen**, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, **InvisiblePaula, **Akemix, andy swan **(Las que están en negrilla son las que me han dejado un bonito review, muchisimas gracias) ****SOBRE TODO A ARIANA MENDOZA POR CORREGIR TODOS LOS FEOS ERRORES DE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS. **

Bueno, definitivamente gracias por leer también este capitulo, vaya que los chicos de instituto son unos estúpidos. Como sea, ¿Que tal? desde aquí comienza todo... Toda la historia que por cierto sera Epov, lo anterior fue algo así como un prefacio o un prologo para que mas o menos conocieran a Bella y luego no creyesen que la cosa me la voy inventado poquito a poquito... ¡No! Esta Bella tiene un feo pasado que la hace ser. ahora bien, déjenme saber que piensan en un comentario. Espero volver a subir pronto... Ah, por cierto, en twitter pueden seguirme como **_Lanadelpan_ **(sigo devuelta a raymundo y a todo el mundo) Quiero conocerlas!

**AGOSTO VEINTE DEL DOSMILTRECE**


	4. Términos y condiciones

Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Prohibido su plagio.

**Términos y condiciones.**

EPOV

—Establezcamos los términos y las condiciones... —comenzó Emmett, emocionado. El muy maldito resultaba estar disfrutando con la cosa.

—No estamos hablando de un contrato, cabrón —bufé.

—Bien —prosiguió James—. Ahora vamos a grabarnos diciendo nuestros nombres y explicando de qué se trata la broma. —Salió de la cocina con un par de bebidas en la mano.

—¿Para qué? ―inquirí―. Es estúpido.

—¡Deja de ser un aburrido, Edward!

Rodé los ojos.

Entonces James me apuntó con el dedo índice, moviendo su mano despreocupado, ignorando el comentario de Emmett tal y como yo había hecho hacía unos segundos.

—Oh, mi querido amigo Edward, esto no es estúpido, es algo seguro, como una póliza.

—¿Una póliza? —preguntó Tyler.

Todos sabíamos que mi amigo no era muy inteligente.

—¡Una póliza, Tyler! —le confirmó James―. Para que todos cumplamos el trato.

—Créeme que todos lo intentarán. —Se carcajeó Emmett―. Hasta podría jurar que están ansiosos.

«Tú eres el maldito ansioso», pensé.

—¡Yo lo estoy! —afirmó Mike―. Es un coño virgen, ¿quién no habría de estarlo?

—¡Yo no lo estoy! —mentí.

—De todas formas, Edward, no te creemos nada.

—¡Como sea! —interrumpió James―, vamos a grabarnos solo para mantener la cosa segura.

—Está segura aquí.

—Yo no lo creo, Edward. —James sacó su iPhone y empezó a presionar botones y esas cosas, luego se enfocó a sí mismo y dijo su nombre, para después enfocarnos a nosotros diciendo los nuestros―. Comencemos con Tyler...

Enfocó a Tyler y este se acomodó la camiseta.

—¿Qué tengo que decir? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—Di que pintarás tu auto de rosa si no consigues follarte el dulce coño virgen de Isabella Swan.

—Bien —Tyler suspiró y miró a la cámara, levantando su mano derecha—. Yo, Tyler Smith, juro solemnemente pintar mi auto de rosa si no llego a desvirgar el coño de Isabella antes del baile de invierno.

Todos rieron. Yo no lo hice.

Luego, James enfocó a Mike.

—Tu turno.

Él también alzó su mano derecha y dio el mismo discurso que pronunció Tyler. Después James le dio el teléfono a Emmett y mi amigo lo grabó a él.

James miró seductor y despreocupado a la cámara, levantando también su mano derecha, jurando cumplir con su trato diciendo algo como «Isabella, voy por tu coño virgen».

Nada divertido.

Emmett me enfocó.

—Tu turno, Eddie.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya no estoy muy seguro.

—Oh, vamos, será divertido. Todos aquí sabemos que quien ganará serás tú. —animó muy convencido mi amigo.

Y era cierto, toda chica soñaba con ir conmigo. Podía ser cualquier cosa que ellas desearan, incluso aparentar ser malo y rebelde o un caballero, quizá. Entonces ahí estaba, era cierto, sería fácil y divertido. Sería divertido ver a mis amigos llegar a clase con sus autos rosas porque sería fácil acostarme con Isabella. Para el baile de invierno solo quedaban tres meses, y eso era suficiente para mí.

Pero por otro lado estaba esa voz dentro de mí que me decía que estaba mal, pero no podía negarme de todas maneras, ya que tenía una reputación de mierda que cuidar, al menos hasta el fin de curso.

—¿Qué pasa si es ella quien se enamora?

James se carcajeó.

—Definitivamente pasará, pero... ¿desde cuándo nos ha importado eso?

No sabía, no me importaba, nunca me había pasado. Pero una vez más su mirada triste y vacía cuando le arrojé aquel huevo sobre la cabeza llenó de recuerdos mi mente y me dio pena, lástima.

—¿Te da miedo, Eddie? —bromeó Tyler, carcajeándose—. ¿No crees poder hacerlo?

Bufé.

—Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con esto? —preguntó James, levemente exasperado apretando sus dientes, conteniendo la voz.

Todos sabíamos que de todos nosotros era él quien tenía la paciencia más volátil, y lo comprobamos aquel verano cuando golpeó en la cara a un jugador del equipo de La Push cuando el muy cabrón no se decidía por quién cambiar y hacer cambio de banca. A James lo expulsaron esa temporada, y aunque quedamos como campeones interestatales, la mierda estuvo difícil. De todas maneras, nunca nos llevamos bien con los tipos de La Push.

—Es la prima de mi novia.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Qué pasa si se enamora de mí?

—¿Ya la tienes tan segura, Eddie? —comentó Emmett, burlón.

Rodé los ojos.

—No va a pasar nada, no seas un maldito maricón. Si ella te elige a ti, te la coges y listo. Nadie se enteraría —me aseguró. Suspiré—. Ahora mira a la cámara y graba tu puta confesión.

Emmett me enfocó con la cámara. Suspiré de nuevo, levantando la mano derecha, por alguna extraña razón, sintiéndome culpable.

Y en ese momento, no pensé que grabar el puto video fuese lo peor que haría en mi vida...

—Yo, Edward Cullen, juro solemnemente pintar mi auto de rosa si no logro desvirgar a Isabella Swan antes del baile de invierno...

.

.

.

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

Apreté los ojos. _No, callen el maldito sonido de una vez_.

Beep, beep, beep, beep...

Parecía un teléfono, pero el mío no sonaba de esa manera, quizás era de otra persona. Quizás era de Tanya. Le pediría que lo pusiera en silencio más tarde, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de abrir la boca, o energías para pronunciar un no. Me sentía muy cansado, tanto que no tenía ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos que, sabía, permanecían cerrados. No, quería seguir de esta manera: dormido, un lunes por la…

¡Lunes!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a mi alrededor. El beep, beep, beep seguía sonando en la habitación y me di cuenta de que no se trataba de mi celular o del de Tanya. No, era mi despertador que ya indicaba las ocho cuarenta de la mañana, me había cogido el día. Me levanté de volada y me cambié la ropa, sin bañarme siquiera, no tenía tiempo para eso. Guardé las cosas en mi bolso, casi por inercia y con rapidez mientras con una mano intentaba lavarme los dientes. Pasé un par de dedos por mi cabello y lo sentí casi listo. De todas maneras no importaba si lo peinaba o no, siempre sería una maldita porquería, en el buen sentido.

Mi madre ni siquiera estaba, quizás había ido al mercado, y cuando lo hacía madrugaba, eso pasaba los lunes. Puta madre, ¿por qué no me di cuenta?

Llamé a Tanya, pero ella jamás me contestó una llamada, entonces de inmediato imaginé que ya estaría en la escuela y que por eso no o hacía. Bien, eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora. Manejé camino a la escuela. Los pasillos estaban solos cuando llegué, y caminé casi corriendo hasta mi casillero para guardar un par de cosas, pero la mierda no abría y me tocó forcejear con ella para que lo hiciera, y cuando lo logré, mi chaqueta azul que había estado llevando el viernes cayó a mis pies.

Era la misma puta chaqueta que llevaba Isabella Swan ―la cual yo le había prestado― el día de la broma infantil de Tanya. Mentalmente me pregunté cómo había conseguido meterla en mi casillero, y me sonreí a mí mismo al darme cuenta de que eso sería una excusa inteligente para hablarle hoy en el descanso y regalarle unas disculpas. Sí, eso sería inteligente y un paso seguro para la apuesta.

¡Mierda, la apuesta! Había tenido pesadillas toda la semana debido a eso. Aún incluso tenía dudas sobre eso. Quizá solo había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla. Lo confirmaría más tarde.

Llevé la prenda a mi nariz como un puto maricón y me di cuenta de que olía a rico jabón. Sobre la muy bien doblada chaqueta había una nota, corta y precisa, con letra legible, muy típica de chica, y decía un simple y cortante «Gracias».

No un «Muchas gracias», o un «Muchísimas gracias por la chaqueta, Edward; en realidad fue de mucha ayuda. Este es mi teléfono». No, solo había un puto y seco «Gracias». Aunque por supuesto entendía el motivo: ella me odiaba. Claro.

Yo me odiaría.

Y me odiaría más si supiera que formaba parte de una apuesta cobarde.

Como sea, guardé otra vez la chaqueta en mi casillero y saqué solo mi libro de Inglés y me dirigí a mi clase.

—Llega tarde, señor Cullen.

Le sonreí.

—No volverá a pasar, señorita Crawford.

Y como era un puto cabrón de mierda, le coqueteé a la maestra para no tener problemas por llegar tarde.

Luego lo demás pasó tan lento como todos los días de escuela. Como todos los lunes de escuela. Como cualquier lunes, de hecho.

Tuve Inglés, Filosofía, Física y luego esa puta clase sobre Primeros Auxilios. Fue casi un alivio escuchar el timbre de final de clase para ir a la cafetería y tomar el almuerzo. Moría de hambre y era lunes, y los lunes era de pizza. Y como era un maldito cabrón de mierda, coqueteé con la cocinera para que me sirviera tres rebanadas y un rico jugo de manzana.

Tomé mi asiento en la misma mesa de siempre.

—¡Te vas a poner gordo, Eddie! —se burló Emmett, al mismo tiempo que se echaba a mi lado.

—Hoy no he tenido un buen día, imbécil, no vengas a molestarme.

—Con razón te veo amargado.

Él volvió a reír y alzó sus dos manos, yo solo rodé los ojos. Tomé un gran bocado de pizza y hablé con la boca llena.

—¿Cuándo regresa tu novia del campamento?

La novia de Emmett había estado todo el puto verano y gran parte del mes de agosto en su puto campamento cristiano.

—No es un campamento, es un retiro.

—Tú novia es una hipócrita.

Emmett se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió estar ofendido.

—¿Por qué dices eso de mi amor?

Maldito maricón de mierda. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ella no debe estar en contra de la promiscuidad y del sexo antes del matrimonio?

—Promiscuidad y sexo antes del matrimonio es lo mismo.

—No, imbécil, promiscuidad es una cosa y sexo antes del matrimonio es otra —le explique.

Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

Sabía que el muy estúpido solo quería desviar el tema. Otra vez rodé los ojos y moví mi mano para restarle importancia a la cosa.

—Lo que sea, es una hipócrita.

—Rosalie no es una hipócrita, ¿por qué dices eso?

Otro bocado.

—Porque los dos cogen como conejos.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que lo hacemos? Maldito _voyeur_ de mierda —preguntó con fungida sorpresa en su voz.

—Es obvio que lo hacen, tú no serías capaz de sobrevivir sin ello.

—Habla por ti, Edward, que tú lo tengas en exceso no me hace parecido a ti. —Mi amigo se encogió de hombros despreocupado, mientras robaba la manzana que estaba en mi bandeja—. Es diferente porque ella y yo nos vamos a casar.

Casi me ahogué por eso. Y cuando tragué no pude dejar de reír.

—Acabas de sonar como un maldito marica. ¿Has dicho «casar»? ¿No están muy jóvenes para eso?

—Sí. —Emmett siguió serio, como en mucho tiempo no lo había visto—. Algún día te vas a enamorar y pensarás en eso también, aunque creas que es una locura.

—Son muy jóvenes.

—No pensamos hacerlo ahora, pero luego, quizá sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que es con Rosalie...?

Él me sonrió. Mierda, sí, la verdad era que Rosalie era hermosa, popular y una maldita muchas veces, pero era buena persona. Era muy reservada en su manera de vestir y leía a diario la Biblia. Ella se había propuesto evangelizarnos a todos en su clase antes de terminar la preparatoria. Como sea, no creía que lo lograra, aunque había que admitir que la rubia era persistente.

Muchas veces resultaba todo lo contrario a Tanya. Porque Tanya era fría y calculadora, y Rosalie era bondadosa y todos los viernes, en vez de emborracharse y esas cosas que hacíamos todos, arrastraba a Emmett para ir a albergues o comedores infantiles y repartir dinero, ropa, comida, paz y amor y, por supuesto, la palabra de Dios. Al parecer Emmett parecía feliz con eso.

Me pregunté si quizás ella formaría una bonita amistad con la chica nueva. Rosalie, aunque no era la porrista más caliente de la escuela, era bastante popular. Sus padres eran obispos de la iglesia, la única iglesia en Forks, y por eso era muy popular, y seria.

—¿No te gustaría probar más coños? —le pregunté, aún excéptico.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no ahora, no si estoy con Rosalie; con ella tengo suficiente.

Una vez más, rodé los ojos. Maldito maricón enamorado.

James, Mike y Tyler ocuparon un asiento a nuestro lado.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó curioso Tyler.

Mastiqué un pedazo de pizza e hice un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al anterior tema de conversación. De todas maneras no era como si Emmett quisiera volver a repetirlo, él tenía una reputación que cuidar. Igual que yo.

—¿Saben? —comencé, cuando todos estábamos reunidos—, he tenido un puto sueño extraño...

Mike Newton y Emmett me arquearon una ceja, animándome a continuar...

—He soñado con una apuesta putamente ridícula...

Todos rieron, y Emmett me golpeó en la cabeza.

—Es completamente real, gran estúpido.

Puta madre, aún tenía una leve esperanza de que se hubiese tratado de un sueño ridículo.

—Como sea —interrumpió James, pidiendo nuestra atención, y de su bolsillo sacó cuatro CD y nos entregó uno a cada uno—. La copia de la copia la tienen cada uno de ustedes.

Lo miré, tres equis marcaban el CD.

—Guárdenla bien porque es su póliza. Por sí algún cobarde decide salirse de la apuesta. —James movió emocionado el teléfono en sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa si Isabella resulta no ser virgen? —inquirió Tyler, mientras guardaba la copia en su mochila.

—Eso sería una verdadera lástima, aunque no creo que sea el caso.

James se levantó un poco de la silla junto con los demás chicos, y yo giré mi rostro para ver a una pequeña Isabella entrar a la cafetería con la bandeja repleta de comida, la dejó a un lado y otra vez sacó el mismo cuadernillo de la otra vez, y se dedicó a lo que sea que hacía en él.

Mike guardó el CD en su chamarra y se levantó de la mesa casi como un maldito resorte.

—¿Desde cuándo empieza la apuesta?

James se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, mirando justo a donde Mike Newton veía.

—Ahora mismo, si lo deseas.

Y el cabrón de Mike no esperó ni un segundo y se encaminó a la mesa que ocupaba Isabella, una mesa casi al rincón. Lo miré, y algo muy extraño me produjo un agujero en el pecho. Supongo que fue el temor de pintar mi auto de rosa.

—¿Dejarán que les gane? —preguntó Emmett, después de unos minutos de estar todos mirando a la feliz pareja.

—Yo tengo un as bajo la manga, resultará irresistible para ella.

Rodé los ojos. No lo creo...

—¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros se interesa más de lo debido en Isabella? ―cuestioné, como quien no quiere la cosa. No era como si temiera que pasara conmigo, para nada, pero al ver a Mike riendo y robándole un par de sonrisas a Isabella, pensé que se veía mejor cuando sonreía que cuando tenía esa cara seria y triste que le había estado viendo los días anteriores.

—Si lo dices por Mike, no creo que ese sea su caso. Es un maldito al igual que todos nosotros, sabe lo que hace, aunque no le funcioné mucho. —James se rio de mi compañero al verlo ser completamente ignorado por Isabella—. A menos que por supuesto te refieras a ti mismo, en ese caso, te recordaría que estás en una apuesta y que estás metido en ella hasta los cojones.

Él movió el celular en su mano, dándome a entender lo obvio.

—¿Y si quiero retirarme...?

Otra vez rio.

—Cuando se hace un pacto con el diablo no hay salida y todos saben eso. ¿Te queda claro, Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza y tragué saliva, viéndome a mí mismo atrapado.

—Muy claro.

Tanya llegó y se sentó en mis piernas, y me besó en los labios. Sin darme cuenta, el muy cabrón de Emmett me robó mi otra rebanada de pizza y le dio un mordisco. Se la arranqué de las manos y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

—Busca la propia, imbécil.

Emmett y James se carcajearon junto con los chicos. Como si nada hubiera estado pasando hacía unos minutos atrás. Como si no hubiéramos estado hablando sobre un plan maquiavélico.

—¿Tienes práctica esta tarde? —me preguntó Tanya después, cuando cada quién se había unido a una conversación diferente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hoy no hemos quedado con el entrenador. ¿Tú?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mordió su labio.

—Me has dejado esperándote esta mañana, podías haberme llamado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me levanté tarde, no lo he planeado.

—Me ha tocado venirme en mi auto.

Rodé los ojos.

—De vez en cuando te haría bien conducir un poco. No siempre puedo ser tu puto chofer.

—Estás un poco amargado esta mañana. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Voy a tener que irme sola esta tarde. —Hizo un puchero que antes podía incluso parecerme sexy. Ya no, de hecho, no estaba de humor para esto.

—Podrías irte con tu prima si quieres.

—¿Qué prima? —Me frunció el entrecejo, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que hablaba, pero después pudo darse cuenta por sí sola a lo que me refería―. Ahhh, te refieres a Isabella. —Asentí―. Bueno, como sea, no quiero irme con ella. ¡Qué oso!

¡Genial!, porque tengo que coquetear con ella.

—Pues vas a tener que hacerlo esta tarde, porque yo no te puedo acompañar, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella me miró por unos segundos, y tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás, obligándome a verla a los ojos; juro que casi podía verle llamas saliendo de estos, amenazando con quemarme.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche que te has trasnochado? —Cambió abruptamente la conversación cuando, de la nada, se sintió amenazada.

—No empieces ahora, Tanya.

—¡Contéstame!

Tomé su mano, aquella que me estaba jalando del cabello, y se la apreté para que me soltara. Ella dejó salir un quejido, pero así lo hizo, me soltó. La obligué a levantarse de mis piernas y, cuando me di cuenta, toda la escuela nos estaba viendo. Me concentré de nuevo en nosotros y, con un dedo amenazante, le hable, notablemente cabreado porque, putamente que lo estaba.

—Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida ―gruñí.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de la cafetería, bien putamente cabreado. Odiaba cuando Tanya se portaba de esa manera enfrente de todas las personas, odiaba que me tratara como un maldito juguete de su propiedad, porque no, no lo era.

Mi próxima clase era Historia y, para mi sorpresa, cuando pensé que mi día no se podía poner peor, Mike Newton llegó al salón con los libros de Isabella en sus brazos y los puso a unas cuantas mesas lejos de mí. Ella le sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo. Isabella se puso putamente roja, y eso, aunque no lo planeara, también me encabronó. Gracias a Dios el chico desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Una vez el timbre sonó, decidí cambiarme de lugar, justo al lado de ella. Pude notar la mirada de las personas, sobre todo de las chicas, a nuestro alrededor.

Isabella se puso tan rígida como una tabla y apretó los ojos, conteniendo un suspiro.

—Hola —saludé, tratando de sonar dulce y, sin darme cuenta, me puse nervioso.

Ella no giró su cabeza y tampoco me respondió el saludo.

El maestro de Historia entró al salón y anunció un trabajo en parejas, ¡como si hubiera leído mi puta mente! Era un maldito cabrón suertudo. Algunas chicas se me acercaron para pedirme amablemente ser su pareja, pero a todas las rechacé alegando ya tener una, aunque esa pareja aún no me hubiera aceptado la invitación. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

El profesor nos pidió escribir nuestros nombres y el de nuestra pareja de trabajo en una hoja de papel para asignarnos el tema a exponer en una semana. Pude ver cómo Isabella arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno y escribía únicamente su nombre en él, despacio, tratando de no llamar mi atención, luego se levantó de su lugar. Rapidamente le tomé la mano; se puso incluso más rígida que antes.

—¿Permitirías que lo hiciera contigo? No tengo pareja.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y me miró por unos segundos, tendiéndome el papel; yo lo tomé, y escribí mi nombre entre las líneas. _Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen_. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien, sonó bien.

Entonces Isabella tomó de nuevo la hoja de papel y la llevó hasta el profesor, y él nos otorgó el tema de «La Colonización de los Ingleses en América del Norte». Estaba bien, tendríamos que reunirnos para exponerla, y qué mejor forma para seducirla y ganar la jodida apuesta de una vez. Tanya no tendría que ponerse celosa y tampoco sospechar del asunto. Todos contentos. Yo definitivamente lo estaría.

Ella se concentró entonces en su cuaderno, y anotó todos los requisitos para el trabajo que el profesor había estado escribiendo en el pizarrón. Los cuarenta minutos restantes de la clase nos los cedió para trabajar en el proyecto. Isabella al parecer no tenía intención de hablarme, y podía entenderla.

—¿Tienes libre esta tarde? —le pregunté, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella dejó de escribir en su libreta y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Podríamos reunirnos hoy en tu casa?

—No estoy segura... —contestó, casi en un susurro.

Su voz era dulce y tímida, rota.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella vaciló.

—No creo que le guste mucho la idea a la señorita Tanya...

¿La señorita Tanya? Eso sí que era extraño, pero iba a ignorarlo.

—Ella hoy tiene práctica con las porristas, y puedo irme de tu casa antes de que ella pueda incluso salir de su compromiso.

Isabella se encogió en su asiento.

—No lo sé...

—¿Has venido hoy con Tanya a la escuela?

Ella negó.

—He tomado el autobús.

Y cuando creí que Tanya no podía ser peor persona, se superó a sí misma. Y me reí de mí mismo porque, mis intenciones con ella tampoco eran las mejores.

—En ese caso, si aceptas, puedo llevarte a casa. —Le sonreí, con esa sonrisa con la que seducía a las chicas.

Tanya odiaba que la usara, incluso si era con ella, porque con esa sonrisa podía convencer incluso hasta al Presidente. Pero Isabella me miró triste y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, aceptando mi invitación. Algo extraño me recorrió la columna vertebral al darme cuenta de que la sonrisa en ella no había funcionado. Ella solo había aceptado la oferta porque sabía que no podía negarse. No tenía otra opción.

Y fue ahí que entendí que había algo más detrás de Isabella, y yo quería descubrirlo...

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO BETEADO UNA VEZ MAS POR LA HERMOSA ARIANA MENDOZA, GRACIAS TOTALES!**

Bealnum, **Kpatycullen**, **dnicz**, **karolay28**, covaric, jeka Cullen s, Giorka Ramirez Montoya,** Leslie**, miki03, Merce Capuccino, Esmeraldy, Sophia76, neko-chan-18c, AriiCullen, Yanetsoto80, Danny Cardenas, Aztore, Joss and Annie Stories, **Annasophycullen**, LUCYarg, romyparedezjerez,yrelina, **mireca22**, anekka, sisi95, **MARIBETT**, tanya denali cullen masen, lygher, **janalez, Mollym94**, Faith25, emilove15, lis45C, esthercalvoruiz, mei-cullen-clan, **myelin**, Uyamiko, **Mcemelina23**,Brazilianxlove**, **Lupin410, mely1989, **alexblack07, **Queen-of-The shadow, vivi S R, KeliaCullen, lunatico0030, Emotika, **dracullen**, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, InvisiblePaula**, **Akemix, andy swan, **NANAko**, stupidchickk, Nairelena, **raquelavilagarcia7**, **Mc. emelina23**, **sandrra51b, Susana Martnez, **florfigu92, **Melanie Lestrange**, **Shady, **Ara Cullen, **Mary de Cullen**, KatiiaCullenJ, **Litha McGuiness, eddiellove, krisvampire. (QUIENES ESTAN EN NEGRILLA ES PORQUE ME HAN DEJADO UN LINDO REVIEW)**

Ahora bien, muchas gracias por el apoyo, creo que estoy llevando bastante y eso me pone muy contenta. Mi twitter es _**Lanadelpan** _y ahi sigo a todo el mundo.

Quiero que entren a _**callingallmyangels. blogspot. com** _que es como el blog de Bella, no se manejar muy bien la cosa pero ahi voy. Dejenme un lindo review y las espero leer de regreso pronto. Saludosss!

**VEINTISEIS DE AGOSTO DEL DOSMILTRECE**


	5. El fin justifica los medios

Los personajes son de Meyer, el capitulo a sido beteado por la bella **Ariana Mendoza** y la historia es completamente mía. Prohibido su plagio.

**El fin justifica los medios.**

**EPOV**

El resto de la clase fue una mierda total.

—Entonces, Isabella... —Traté de sonar despreocupado, solo para aligerar el ambiente entre ella y yo que se podía jodidamente atrapar con la mano de lo tenso que estaba. Por supuesto que mi compañera dejó de garabatear en su cuaderno, lo que sea que estuviera garabateando, y me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, invitándome a proseguir. Por supuesto también, que ella me había ignorado todos los cuarenta minutos pasados cuando le había estado estudiando el perfil con la mirada, tratando de quizá descubrir qué era eso que estaba detrás de ella, haciéndola tan tímida y callada, tan irresistible a mí y a mis compañeros, tan irresistible a la pena, el dolor y a la burla. Pensé que tal vez podría descubrirlo porque siempre había sido bueno leyendo la mente de las personas, leyendo sus almas... de esa forma me había hecho camino entre la gente, me había hecho popular y querido, reconocido y deseado, pero con ella no podía ver nada más allá. Solo sombras y penas.

Y mientras la estudiaba y notaba cómo ella se tensaba, arrugando y crispando sus manos, tragando con dificultad y en ocasiones mirándome por el rabillo del ojo haciéndose la desentendida, fui sorprendido por el maestro dos veces, que muy nervioso me preguntó si me encontraba bien.

Como sea, cuando le dije y le aseguré que no pasaba nada e Isabella trató patéticamente de regalarle una sonrisa y concentrar su mirada en su cuaderno y garabatear lo que sea que estuviera garabateando, fue cuando decidí que era hora de romper con el jodido iceberg de mierda.

Pero justo cuando iba a decirle la primera mierda que se me había pasado por la cabeza como un _«¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?»,_ la maldita campana de final de clase cortó de manera sorpresiva con el silencio, llevándose consigo también la tensión y a Isabella. Casi pude oír el suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios de ella a la vez que con rapidez guardaba sus cosas, como si en eso se le fuera la vida, en su maleta escolar. Le seguí el paso de igual manera, aunque torpe, ya que no acostumbraba a salir corriendo de clases después de haberse terminado la hora. No, ya sabía lo que tramaba y no iba a dejar que se escapará de mí.

Éramos un puto equipo.

Un puto equipo que tenía que entregar un puto trabajo en unas semanas. Y teníamos que trabajar juntos.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera salir de la habitación la tomé del brazo sin darme cuenta de si lo había hecho fuerte o algo, y ella se tensó tanto como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez y luego de unos segundos, ella tiró de su mano de manera brusca, atrayéndola a su cuerpo una vez se liberó de mi agarre.

_¿QUÉ HABÍA SIDO ESO?_

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, notablemente preocupado.

—Sí. —Ella asintió con la cabeza, levemente confundida también, y volvió a suspirar, mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente—. Solo no vuelvas a agarrarme de esa manera. Nunca.

Por alguna razón que, quería atribuir a su mirada levemente asustada, decidí ignorar la amenaza.

La gente empezó a empujarnos al, evidentemente, estar obstaculizando la puerta de salida. Isabella salió del salón y yo la seguí como un puto pendejo de mierda. La realidad era que, si una chica con anterioridad me hubiera rechazado, yo la hubiese rechazado también. Pero el puto problema era que nadie me había rechazado antes, y ahora Isabella lo estaba haciendo, y eso hacía la mierda más difícil porque era una jodida apuesta y me estaba jugando el pellejo.

Bueno, el de mi coche. Pero al fin y al cabo era el pellejo de mi hermoso Volvo plateado.

—¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Tengo que tomar el autobús. —Ella aligeró el paso, ignorándome.

Eso me exasperó. Casi corrí para alcanzarla en el pasillo y poder ponerme delante de ella. Bien, eso la detuvo por un momento.

—Te he dicho que te llevaré a casa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que molestarte.

—No me molesta.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas a casa, almuerzas y yo te escribo un correo sobre lo que tendrías que hacer tú?

En otro momento hubiera dicho que sí, que estaba bien. Que ella podría hacer todo el trabajo o que yo podría hacer la otra mitad. Pero ahora no me parecía buena idea. Definitivamente no.

Tenía una puta apuesta que ganar. No solo era el puto trabajo, también era la apuesta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacer ese trabajo en grupo porque de eso se trata. A menos que quieras hablar con el profesor y pedir que te pongan con alguien más, cosa que no creo que suceda, y en el peor de los casos, solo lograrás hacerlo enojar porque, conociéndolo, no es muy paciente que digamos, y si eso pasa ambos obtendremos un bonito cero en nuestra calificación. ¿Quieres un cero Isabella?

Ella me miró a los ojos, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Por un momento temí que fuera a responder con un _«Sí, prefiero el cero»._ Y lo deduje por el vacío que cruzó por un segundo su mirada, pero luego, para mi sorpresa, ella negó y bajó su cabeza derrotada.

Era un maldito cabrón de mierda. Sonreí por mi pequeña batalla ganada. La primera de muchas, de hecho.

Y si tenía que llevarlas a cabo bajo amenazas...

—Está lloviendo afuera, te tomará una eternidad llevarme a casa.

Esta vez, fui yo quien me encogí de hombros, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

—Forks no es muy grande, estaremos allí tan rápido que no te darás cuenta.

Otro suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios, y se quedó callada por un momento, luchando con su cerebro en busca de otra patética excusa.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte en casa, no creo que quieras pasártela con el estómago vacío.

Mierda, no, por supuesto que no.

Otra vez sonreí.

—Podríamos parar en _McDonalds _un momento y pedirnos unas hamburguesas, si gustas, y antes de que me inventes otra excusa, yo invito.

Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró, con sus ojos color chocolate muy abiertos por la repentina emoción. Casi, solo casi, estuve seguro de que tenía ganas de llorar ya que sus ojos, de un momento a otro brillaron y se humedecieron, y en un silencioso movimiento de labios me pareció percibir un _«¿En serio?»_ de ellos.

De nuevo, algo muy raro.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas hasta mi casillero para yo poder guardar algunas cosas?

Aún sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, no podía incluso ni creérselo, pero noté cómo se obligaba a mantener la compostura y no hacer algo estúpido. Entonces ella me regaló algo como una sonrisa, apretando sus labios y escondiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras asentía con la cabeza tímidamente, no sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir, y yo le tendí la mano, invitándola a tomarla y, aunque al momento dudó, ella al final lo hizo.

Supe que al hacer eso le había hecho una promesa muda, que ni yo mismo sabía de qué se trataba...

Caminé con ella por el pasillo, tratando de ignorar a la gente a nuestro alrededor. A pesar de que Isabella seguía estando tensa a mi lado, jamás hizo o dijo algo para deshacerse del agarre sobre su muñeca, que incluso estaba escondida bajo una gruesa manga de hilo; hacía frío, pero no era la gran cosa. De la nada ella se detuvo y me obligó a hacer lo mismo, y colocó su otra mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba helada, obligándome a soltarla. Y solo lo hice cuando, confundido, la miré a la cara y vi temor en su mirada, temor y desesperación. Entonces la solté, ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo de mí, caminando hacia otro lado de donde originalmente teníamos que ir.

Iba a gritarle, a decirle que regresara, a preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo. Pero después de unos segundos de estar contemplando la escena y salir de mi repentino _shock_, pude escuchar la inconfundible voz de mi novia.

Tanya caminaba despampanante por el pasillo, con su falda tan corta y sus mangas remangadas, llevando sostén de color negro para que el color pudiera traspasar por la tela azul de la blusa y poder apreciarlo, y apreciar sus lindas y grandes tetas que muy bien sabía que estaban perforadas.

Atrás de ella venían sus molestas amigas.

—¡Edward! —Tanya tomó mi rostro y estampó sus labios sobre los míos, reclamando su beso, el cual me tomó por sorpresa, pero de todas maneras logró calentarme.

Era un puto cabrón de mierda.

Ella me echó un poco hacia atrás y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacías con Isabella?

Le fruncí el ceño también.

—¿Isabella?

—Sí, ella venía a tu lado hace un momento.

Miré inconscientemente hacia atrás para ver si ella seguía por ahí cerca, pero no, no estaba.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado —mentí patéticamente. Tendría que decir más que eso si quería que Tanya pudiera creerme—. Parece ser que compartimos la misma clase de Historia, y al parecer iba en mi misma dirección.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, buscando en los míos algún rastro de nerviosismo o una mierda como eso. Sin embargo, me mantuve en mi postura de cabrón de mierda y ella optó por creerme. Volvió a besarme en los labios y rio sobre ellos.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, es mi prima.

Quizá fue la manera en que lo dijo, o el tono que usó para amenazarme, o la forma despectiva que usó para referirse a Isabella que me hizo enfadar.

La tomé de los brazos y la alejé de mí.

—Por favor, no empieces con eso, suficiente tuve con esta tarde en el almuerzo.

—Sobre eso ―comenzó ella, calmada, pasando sus manos por mi pecho tratando de calmarme—, quería pedirte unas disculpas porque sé que me comporté como una estúpida.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Me disculpas? —Tanya me hizo un puchero.

—Como sea, Tanya, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Otra vez ella me sonrió y volvió a acercárseme para reclamar mis labios entre los suyos, le seguí la corriente, como hacía siempre, para ahorrarme conflictos con ella. Entonces mi querida novia bajó sus manos por mi entrepierna y la acarició sobre el pantalón, lo cual definitivamente me hizo jadear y arder en deseo, y también me recordó que no había tenido sexo en todo el día...

—Pensé que quizás ahora podríamos divertirnos un rato, en el baño.

Mierda, sí, en el baño, sería estupendo.

Iba a decir que sí, pero cuando Tanya volvió a meter su lengua en mi boca y cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación, los tristes ojos asustados de Isabella aparecieron frente a mí, inmovilizándome, tensándome y haciéndome recordar que había quedado con ella hacía un rato.

Yo podía llegar a ser un estúpido, pero no tanto.

Delicadamente separé a Tanya de mí y decliné su propuesta. Sería en otro momento, pero no hoy; tenía que buscar a una guapa chica de cabellos castaños.

—Hoy no puedo.

Chispas pasaron por sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy ocupado.

—¿En qué? —escupió ella.

—Tengo un proyecto que entregar en unos días.

—¡A la mierda la escuela! ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado?

—Desde que entré a último año y me he dado cuenta de que quiero una beca para entrar a la universidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tus padres pueden pagarte la universidad que quieras...

—No sería lo mismo. —La hice a un lado y le sonreí—. Ahora, me iré porque tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡¿Qué mejor cosa que hacer que tirarte a mi apretado coño?! —gritó entonces ella por el pasillo, mientras yo le daba la espalda y caminaba lejos hacia mi casillero.

_Ay, Tanya, tu coño ya era todo menos apretado._

—¡Olvídalo, Tanya! —le respondí sobre mi hombro, mientras levantaba mi mano y le hacía un gesto de despedida con mis dedos.

Cuando hube doblado la esquina me eché a correr por el pasillo hasta mi casillero. Guardé algunas cosas y metí otras en mi bolso, luego corrí hasta el parqueadero a pesar de la leve llovizna, buscando desesperadamente a Isabella con la mirada, esperando que aún no se hubiera ido. Y casi me daba por vencido cuando la encontré con la cabeza metida entre sus rodillas, sentada en el piso, esperando por el próximo autobús.

Me acerqué a ella y, cuando estuve a su lado, coloqué mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros, rápidamente levantó la mirada, sorprendida, y le sonreí.

—Vas a enfermarte. —Miró a sus hombros y vio la chaqueta azul que ella había estado usando el viernes pasado: el día de la broma. Una sombra pasó por sus ojos y los oscureció de tristeza. Sí, yo también me di cuenta del por qué. Otra vez le ofrecí mi mano—. ¿Me dejas llevarte a casa?

Entonces Isabella miró mi mano, pero colocó las suyas a su lado y se impulsó para levantarse, ignorando mi invitación. Bajé la mano que tenía en el aire, sintiendo el rechazo, pero ignorándolo de todas formas, luego caminamos hasta mi auto y tuve que decirle que podía ir a mi lado, de copiloto, porque al parecer pensaba irse en el asiento trasero.

Casi me dieron ganas de vomitar al recordar que justo allí Tanya me la había chupado muchas veces.

Una canción de _30 Seconds to Mars _empezó a sonar en la radio; la conocía y me gustaba, y decidí subirle el volumen cuando supe que Isabella no me diría nada más.

Me reí conmigo mismo cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Isabella movía sus labios, cantando la canción también. Quizás una canción podría ser un buen tema de conversación... Para conocerla.

Le bajé un poco al volumen.

—¿Te gusta? ―Ella apartó su cara de la ventana y me miró sin comprender ni una pizca de lo que le hablaba. Isabella juntó perspicaz sus cejas, levemente confundida—. ¿La canción, te gusta?

Ella asintió.

—A mí también — Le dije cuando note que ella no diria nada luego.

Dejó de mirarme, y de nuevo concentró su vista en la ventana. Bien, no quería hablar. No conmigo.

Esperé a que al menos me cogiera un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Por qué haz huido de esa forma hace un rato? —pregunté, no pudiéndolo evitar, y cuando me di cuenta solo lo hice, solo lo dije y ya estaba—. ¿No te llevas bien con tu prima?

—¿Con Tanya? —Rodee los ojos, _¿con quien mas?_ — Yo no le he caído muy bien...

Su voz fue casi un susurro, un sonido tan malditamente silencioso que me costó escucharlo, pues, a pesar de haberle bajado el volumen a la radio, me tomó un largo rato decodificarlo en mi cerebro.

Los chicos somos lentos, tenía que darme créditos por al menos haberlo intentado.

—¿No se llevaban bien ni cuando eran pequeñas?

Isabella vaciló un momento, y luego miró a sus manos con cierta timidez.

—A decir verdad, nunca antes nos habíamos visto.

—¿Son primas y jamás se habían visto?

Ella asintió.

Vaya, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Tanya es muy celosa, y ella no quiere que…

—Me acerque a ti, lo entiendo. —Dijo ella automaticamente. Casi reí por mi desdicha—. De todas formas, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Le fruncí el ceño, y pensé en decirle algo, como bromear con ella sobre eso, pero las bocinas de los autos detrás me recordaron que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

—¿Por qué ahora vives con Tanya, Isabella?

Suspiró triste.

—Es una larga historia...

—Que no quieres compartir conmigo. —Fingí sentirme ofendido.

—No ahora.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Quizá luego?

Ella me sonrió, y se escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja otra vez, como cuando estuvimos en la escuela, y de nuevo me sentí a gusto con ese geste, tanto que mis dedos ardieron por hacerlo yo mismo.

—Quizá...

También le sonreí, y la conduje hasta el _McDonalds_ más cercano a su casa; de haber sido una cita la habría llevado a un buen restaurante. Si se me podía atribuir alguna virtud sería la de ser bastante atento con las mujeres con las que salía, no era un hombre barato y no me gustaba darle cosas baratas a las niñas que invitaba a salir, aunque fuse para luego tirarmelas; pero, como sea, no se trataba de una cita. Solo éramos ella y yo, comiendo en_ McDonalds_ por cuestiones de la escuela.

Cuando hube pedido dos hamburguesas con papas y su respectiva Coca, me encontré con Isabella sentada en una mesa y su libro de Historia afuera. Otra vez me sonrió cuando la vi.

—¿Te molestaría si hiciéramos el trabajo escolar aquí? —Dijo, encogiendose de hombros y volviendo su mirada al libro, nerviosa y divagando, temiendo el hacerme enojar.

Me senté a su lado, y una vez más pude notar cómo se tensaba. Ella tendría que dejar de hacer eso cuando me acercara a ella.

—Está bien. ¿Has pensado en algo?

—Podríamos hablar de las civilizaciones indígenas que habitaban América del Norte antes de la llegada de los ingleses, tengo entendido que cerca de aquí hay una reserva de…

—¡No! —la interrumpí, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la cosa—. Conozco esa reserva y no soy bienvenido en ella.

Confundida, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los estudiantes de su instituto no se llevan muy bien con los del nuestro. Definitivamente nos echarán a pedradas cuando sepan que hemos venido en nombre de la escuela.

—No iremos en nombre de la escuela.

—¡Todos allí me conocen, da lo mismo!

Ella mordió su labio, pensando en otra solución.

—Podría entonces ir yo sola, nadie me conoce allí, de todas maneras.

—¡Definitivamente, no! —Ella otra vez frunció el ceño, aún más confundida—. ¡Son indios, Isabella! Se comportan como tal.

Ella bufó, y abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Estas siendo racista.

—¡No es racismo!

Isabella rodó sus ojos, y volvió a concentrarse en el libro frente de ella, ignorándome los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que traje conmigo las hamburguesas. Una vez más me deleité con su rostro al probar por primera vez la comida, como lo hizo la semana pasada cuando la había visto por primera vez. Anoté mentalmente que le preguntaría el motivo del por qué siempre hacía eso cuando comía.

—Podríamos hablar sobre Pocahontas. —Traté de sonar chistoso. Por su expresión, me di cuenta de que no funcionó.

—Puede ser... Ella fue un bonito ejemplo.

Y supe que no se refería entonces a la muñequita de Disney. Trague con dificultad y me senti como un tonto. Bien hecho, Cullen, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mis capacidades.

Me concentre en mi comida y ella, mientras tanto, anotó cosas en su cuaderno y me leyó otras que ella encontraba interesantes, pero que yo, por mi parte, encontraba demasiado aburridas; luego me encontré a mí mismo mensajeando con Tanya y con los chicos. Sin darnos cuenta se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde, y había llevado a Isabella de vuelta a casa.

Como era un caballero de mierda, la acompañé hasta la puerta. Ella se quitó la chaqueta azul que le había prestado y me la dio secamente, o quizá solo fue mi imaginación. Nos quedamos un momento allí, saboreando el momento, esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera cualquier cosa. Nada pasó.

—Isabella, escucha... —Ella retuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos—. Quería disculparme por haber sido un…

—¡No! —Ella puso una mano sobre mi pecho, tirando de mí un poco hacia atrás cuando ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella—. Por favor, no digas nada. No hoy, no nunca ¿Está bien?

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se puso a salvo (o eso creí yo) detrás de ella. Una vez más me sentí rechazado. Tendría que mover más cartas.

Bien, si así quería las cosas...

Le sonreí coquetamente.

—¿Te veo mañana?

Cambie de tema rapidamente, sus ojos se suavizaron y ella relajo los hombros, agradeciendome por eso en secreto. Ella asintió, y también me sonrió, pero nerviosa.

—Gracias, Edward.

Y esa había sido la primera vez que ella había soltado mi nombre de sus labios.

Bonitos labios, a decir verdad.

Me di una bofetada mental por pensar en eso, y regresé a casa. Esa noche, tuve sueños con Isabella.

.

Al día siguiente cuando fui por Tanya y pregunté por Isabella, Tanya solo se encogió de hombros y me respondió con un _«No me interesa y a ti tampoco debería»._

Era cierto, no debería. No me interesaba.

Pero la vi antes de mi segunda clase, hablando otra vez con Mike Newton, y luego volví a verla en la clase de Historia, donde una vez más platicamos sobre las jodidos indios nativos americanos de mierda.

Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención fue que, antes de acabar la clase, vi a James hablarle a otro tipo justo enfrente de la puerta y entregarle algo en las manos, luego el tipo entró al salón y supe de qué se trataba todo.

—¡Isabella! —Mi voz sonó casi desesperada. Ella volteó, alarmada, y me dedicó una mueca como de susto. Miré mis opciones rápidamente, luchando con mi cabeza por una jodida excusa rápida.

_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!_

El chico se movía rápido hasta la mesa donde estábamos Isabella y yo.

_¡Joder, joder, joder!_

—¿Podrías preguntarle al profesor si el trabajo escrito tiene que entregarse antes o después de la presentación?

Ella frunció el ceño, y luego empezó a buscar en su cuaderno.

—Yo creo que lo anoté...

—¡Por favor! —Mi tono sonó tan desesperado que me escuché como un jodido marica.

Sin comprenderlo y después de una fracción de segundo, ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó hacia la mesa del profesor para hacer lo que le había pedido.

El tipo, amigo de James, llegó a mi mesa y sobre el cuaderno de Isabella dejó la jodida nota. El tipo, quién se me hacia conocido, me sonrió y camino hacia la puerta para salir del salón.

Rápidamente tome la nota y la leí

_¿Puedo verte después de clases? _

_James_.

Maldito cabrón de mierda, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba ganarme con eso. Miré a Isabella, que al parecer tenía una pequeña charla animada con el maestro. Tomé rápidamente la nota y la guardé en mi bolsillo.

Retomé mi compostura rápidamente cuando Isabella regresó a su lugar.

Me sonrió.

—Ha dicho que podemos entregarlo cuando queramos, siempre y cuando sea antes de la presentación.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me acomodé el corbatín del jodido uniforme. ¿Hacía calor aquí o solo era yo?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces, con un tono de desdén en su voz.

—Perfectamente. —Le regalé una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de Victoria, una sonrisa hipocrita.

Sí, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y yo amaba a mi puto Volvo plateado.

A mi coche y mi orgullo.

¿Quién podría juzgarme?

Yo no.

* * *

Hola, quiero pedir disculpas por el no pude subir el martes porque tuve unos problemas económicos la semana pasada que ocuparon por completo mi mente y no me dejaron espacio para inspiración o poder escribir, también pido disculpas por no subir la lista de agradecimientos pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho cada review, favorito y Todo eso. Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Vaya que los hombres son unos estúpidos y más las novias de estos.

Ahora bien, algún comentario sobre eso?

Les recuerdo que el blog de Bella es **callingallmyangels. blogspot. com** y es como donde ella pone esos pensamientos y sentimientos oscuros que tanto le atormentan.

Mi Twitter es **LANADELPAN** por si alguien quiere saber. (Sigo a todos)

Ahora si, me despido no sin antes darla las gracias a Ariana Mendoza por editar este capítulo :)

**SEIS DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL DOSMILTRECE.**


End file.
